NO LO VEIA VENIR
by pchan05
Summary: Sasuke se fue un día sin ninguna explicación dejando atrás el corazón roto de Sakura quien se juro nunca volver a amar. Años después aparece una misteriosa mujer pidiendo su ayuda para obtener la custodia de su hija y Sakura, siendo abogada, acepta sin saber que es la esposa actual de Sasuke.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, por lo que les dejaré una nota al final.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al Mangaka**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **NO LO VEÍA VENIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

—Molestia, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me odies?— Esa pregunta fue inesperada, nunca creí que mi mejor amigo de la infancia quisiera que lo odiara.

Todo comenzó una mañana de nuestros 16 años, donde salimos a almorzar, pero antes de contarles esa parte, les contare lo que pasó un día antes para que estén dentro del contexto, una mañana de invierno donde fui a su casa como cada mañana de esas vacaciones, lo invite a ir a almorzar a una nueva cafetería que se encontraba en el vecindario, él no se veía con muchas ganas de ir, pero de todos modos acepto, rara vez se negaba a hacer algo que yo dijera, como la vez que quise pintarle las uñas, o cuando quise practicar con él mis clases de ballet.

Llegamos a esa cafetería, tenía estilo antiguo, y vendía pequeños pastelitos, pedí el mío junto con una malteada de fresa y Sasuke pidió solamente un café americano.

—Naruto me acaba de mandar mensaje, pregunta que en donde estamos, le diré que venga para acá - dije con el celular en la mano.

—No será necesario, de todos modos ya casi acabas tu comida—mire mi comida, y él tenía razón, el pastel que había pedido ya no estaba y mi malteada estaba casi vacía.

—¡Ah! No vi a que hora me lo acabe… estaba muy rico—dije de forma un poco melosa, realmente tendría que traer a Hinata a este lugar. —Entonces hay que irnos para alcanzar a Naruto, ya que le prometiste estudiar matemáticas.

Sasuke suspiró y levantó la mano para pedirle la cuenta a la camarera, en lo que yo me dispuse a terminarme mi malteada, en eso, llegó la mesera y de forma coqueta entregó la cuenta a Sasuke, me puse un poco celosa al verla coquetearle así a Sasuke, pero al ver que sólo tomó el papel, vio la cuenta, depósito el dinero exacto en la canastita, se paró y se dirigió a la salida sin verla, mi cara cambio a felicidad, claro, no me quedé a ver la cara de la mesera ya que me paré al mismo tiempo que él y lo seguí, por lo que salimos del restaurante y me coloque a su lado, y con una sonrisa lo mire.

—Realmente eres todo un rompecorazones, dejaste a la chica un poco molesta allá atrás, por que no le hiciste caso a sus coqueteos— Sasuke me miró por un momento y luego siguió mirando al frente, claro, sin detenernos de nuestro camino.

—No me importan sus coqueteos, no es que vaya a salir con una chica por eso.

—mmmm, ¿con qué clase de chica saldrías? Oh señor rompecorazones— solté una pequeña risita terminando de lo que dije.

—No pienso decirte— lo dijo sin cambiar su voz, pero a mi me cambio mi expresión a una medio enojada y triste, e hice un puchero.

—Vamos Sasuke, entre nosotros no saldrá esta conversación.

—Por que no quiero que salga y que a la vez seas más molesta de lo normal, no te dire.

—¡Oh vamos Sasuke, ni que fuera Naruto para decirle a medio mundo!—sin que pudiera terminar lo que dije, Sasuke agregó.

—Tal vez no seas Naruto, pero los dos no saben guardar secretos, y menos entre ustedes, parecen comadres.

Sólo hice un pequeño puchero porque estaba en la misma categoría que Naruto en la vida de Sasuke, y cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho, pero sin dejar de caminar, nos faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Naruto, donde nuestro rubio amigo nos esperaba.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, ya no quise indagar en el tema, por lo que me quedé callada, y pues Sasuke no es tan conversador como para iniciar un nuevo tema.

—Llegamos —anuncie para que ese silencio que nos acompañaba se rompiera, toque el timbre de la casa de Naruto y segundos después fue abierta por un enérgico Naruto.

—Chicos los estaba esperando, pasen a su humilde hogar— hizo como una reverencia y nos dejó pasar, a mi me hizo un poco de gracia por lo que sonreí y agregue.

— Gracias humilde hombre que nos presta su casa por un rato— y reí, Naruto hizo lo mismo, Sasuke sólo se quedó serio, rara vez le acabamos una risa, pero era casi una cada año.

—Dejando las bromas de lado, vamos a mi habitación, vendrán las amigas de mi madre y estarán en el comedor.

—Ohhh ya veo, debemos de llevar rápido a Sasuke antes de que lo secuestren y quieran presentarle a sus hijas— reí pero sólo Sasuke pasó de largo hacia el cuarto de Naruto, Naruto y yo solo reíamos, sabíamos que las amigas de la mamá de Naruto también estaban locas por él y eso le fastidiaba a Sasuke.

—Adelante bella dama.

—Gracias caballero.

Naruto y yo seguimos con las bromas hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encontraba ya Sasuke sentado en el suelo recargándose sobre la cama, enfrente de él se encontraba una mesa pequeña y sobre esta, los libros y libretas de Naruto, por lo que sólo nos sentamos y saque mis cosas para que Sasuke empezará a explicarnos, ya que teníamos tarea de vacaciones de invierno y teníamos 3 semanas para acabarla y apenas íbamos empezando con esa materia.

Pasaron dos horas en lo que Sasuke nos explicó la mitad de lo que veríamos hoy, ya que nos la explicaba y la hacíamos para no equivocarnos o que se nos olvidará.

—Iré por un poco de bebidas y algo de botana, me empezó a dar hambre y todavía falta hora y media para comer— dijo Naruto en lo que se levantaba y salía del cuarto.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos, pero para no pensar en lo de la mañana, me enfoque en terminar el ejercicio que estaba haciendo.

—Molestia, ¿seguirás molesta por lo de esta mañana? - pregunto Sasuke picandome uno de mis cachetes con un lapíz.

—No, de hecho ya lo había olvidado, si no me quieres decir, respetaré tu decisión— lo dije de forma seria, no quería que viera que estaba triste por meterme en la misma categoría que Naruto, y mucho menos sentirme triste por que no me tenía confianza, y eso que eramos amigos desde preescolar.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo llegó Naruto lleno de energía.

—Chicos, ya llegue con el tentempié, mi mamá hará la comida para todos — colocó la bandeja que traía con las bebidas y un plato de manzanas en forma de conejos.

—Gracias Naruto— le respondí y Sasuke sólo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Seguimos concentrados en nuestros deberes cuando de repente el celular de Sasuke sonó, él se levantó con una cara de molestia y salió para contestar, Naruto y yo solo nos miramos, sabíamos que cuando alguien le llamaba y él se alejaba de nosotros era por que era su padre quien le llamaba, nunca se abre con nosotros cuando son temas de su padre, pero sabemos que su relación no es tan sólida como con su hermano o su mamá.

Cuando salió Sasuke de la habitación, y cerró la puerta, Naruto me preguntó:

—¿Sakura, por qué estas tan distante el día de hoy? Por lo general hablas hasta de por que paso la mosca.

—Naruto estás exagerando, pero si, me siento triste— puse mi lápiz sobre mi libreta, dejando los deberes para mirar a Naruto —Hoy estaba hablando con Sasuke, pero me sentí triste porque todavía, después de 10 años de conocernos, sigue sin tenerme la suficiente confianza como para contarme las cosas.

—Ay Sakura-chan, ese amor que tienes se ve que será difícil que sea correspondido, pero no te des por vencida.

—Gracias Naruto, pero de todos modos, ya tengo mi plan B, mira—tome mi celular y le mostré una fotografía, era de un gato negro con ojos azulados —¿Acaso no está lindo?

Naruto tomo mi celular para verlo mejor —Oh Sakura-chan, si que lo tenías muy escondido, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿desde cuando...?

No termino la pregunta cuando le respondí —Desde hace 1 mes, y le digo Anata, es tan lindo, y luego salimos a pasear al parque que está cerca de mi casa, mis padres ya le tomaron cariño, y dicen que me quedaré con él por un largo tiempo.

En eso entró Sasuke un poco molesto, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ey teme, ¿no te quedarás a comer?

—No, terminen sus deberes.

—Sasuke te iré a buscar mañana también — Dije sin pensarlo, ya que no quería que se fuera pensando que todavía seguía molesta, por que ya no lo estaba. Pero él no respondió y siguió su camino, debería de estar acostumbrada a que no responda, pero eso me puso triste, así que sólo mire hacia mi libreta.

—Sakura-chan se que es difícil el amor que le tienes, es todo un gruñón, pero si realmente lo quieres, tienes que luchar por él y amarlo con todo, hasta con su indiferencia—mire a Naruto, él tenía razón, no había por qué ponerme triste, lo amaba y eso era lo importante.

—Tienes razón Naruto, gracias.

—Ahhh por que se tenía que ir, todavía nos faltan ejercicios por terminar.

—Tal vez su padre lo llamó, sólo esperemos que no sea grave.

Terminamos los ejercicios como pudimos, luego bajamos al comedor, donde la Señora Uzumaki tenía ya preparada la mesa con varios platillos para nosotros, su comida estaba deliciosa como siempre. Por lo que la señora Uzumaki nos dejó a los dos comer tranquilamente en lo que salía con sus amigas.

—Naruto, ¿y si me confieso a Sasuke, crees que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos?

—Sakura, solo se que si no le dices nada, nunca sabrá tus sentimientos, el teme es tan distraído que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando las chicas le coquetean enfrente de sus narices.

—Tienes razón, gracias, oh el domingo saldré con él, aprovecharé esa oportunidad para decirle.

—Suerte Sakura-chan.

—Gracias Naruto.

Después de eso seguimos hablando como seria genial declararme y cosas así, terminamos nuestra comida y ayude a Naruto a lavar los platos en lo que él recogía la mesa, seguimos nuestra conversación en su sala hasta que tuve que irme a mi casa antes de que anocheciera. Mañana haría las paces con Sasuke y asunto arreglado, ya no me sentiría mal por que me ponga en una categoría de amistad, seguimos siendo amigos y yo lo amo, que es lo importante.

Al día siguiente, me desperté como normalmente, me arregle y fui a la casa de Sasuke, como todas las mañanas de esas vacaciones de invierno.

Toque la puerta y vi que salió su hermano, era raro verlo despierto a esa hora.

—Hola Sakura, hace mucho que no te veía. - dijo estando recargado en el marco de la puerta, sin abrir toda la puerta, solamente podía verlo a él.

—Hola Itachi, eso es por que siempre que vengo estás dormido o no estás en casa.

—Debe ser por eso, y ¿vienes por Sasuke?

—Si, iremos a almorzar, estamos probando todas las cafeterías que se encuentren cerca de camino a la escuela.

—Son cosas que Sasuke no haría por sí solo, supongo que tu tuviste la idea.

—Jeje algo así, pero él no objeto nada, ¿podrías llamarlo?

—Ah claro, perdona mis modales, pasa a la sala, deja le hablo.

Antes de que Itachi abriera más la puerta, Sasuke salió de la casa, quitando a su hermano del paso para poder salir.

—Vamos.

—A claro, nos vemos Itachi.

—Adiós Sakura, adiós hermanito, recuerda llegar temprano.

Sasuke sólo levantó la mano en forma de despedida y de que lo había escuchado. Lo alcance hasta quedar a su lado.

—Vamos a un restaurante estilo tradicional hoy, está a una cuadra después de la parada del autobús cerca de la escuela, así que hoy tomaremos el autobús.

—Mmm— es lo único que logró responder Sasuke, no me molestaba que respondiera así, al contrario, me encantaba esa forma de ser.

Durante el camino, estuvimos (estuve) platicando de cosas triviales, como el clima, el tráfico, y un poco de la ciudad.

Nos bajamos y caminamos una cuadra para llegar al restaurante, como le había comentado a Sasuke, era estilo tradicional japonés, las mesas pequeñas, que hacía que nos sentaramos en cojines, el piso de madera, al igual que el techo, estaba con vigas de madera, las paredes estaban decoradas con papel tapiz y tenía forma de cerezos , demasiado bonito para mi.

Al momento de entrar, la que estaba en la recepción nos recibió y nos dio indicaciones de que nos quitaramos nuestros zapatos y los dejáramos en el estante de al lado. Así lo hicimos y nos llevó a una mesa para dos personas, nos dejó el menú y se retiró para darnos un poco de tiempo para decidir.

—Veamos, oh, quiero unos dangos, y un matcha, ¿y tu Sasuke?

—Un omurice y un café.

—Jeje, veo que ahora si tienes hambre, más de la de costumbre.

—Mmm.

Estuvimos platicando sobre el lugar, su decoración, y que era un lugar cálido hasta que la mesera nos trajo nuestra comida.

—Sasuke, ¿recuerdas que hicimos una promesa el último día de clases?—Sasuke dejo de comer y me miró, fue una extraña sensación pero, fue una sensación de tristeza la que sentí, la cual no le preste mucha atención.

—Si, la recuerdo, el día 1 de Diciembre a las 12 del día enfrente de la estación del tren para ir de paseo, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—¿Me crees Naruto?—reí al pensar en Naruto, él no olvidaba su cabeza por que la tiene pegada.

—Lo siento Sasuke, sólo quise confirmarlo, de todos modos ese día es este domingo, así que no lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré molestia.

Sólo me quedo sonreír, verlo llamarme molestia, hacia que mi corazón se sintiera cálido, y el sentimiento de tristeza se me fuera por un momento, hasta que Sasuke me pregunto.

—Molestia, que necesito hacer para que me odies?

Y así es como regresamos al presente, ha sido la pregunta más rara que me ha hecho Sasuke, y ese sentimiento de tristeza regreso, no quería odiarlo, por lo que le respondí.

—Nunca te odiarla Sasuke, solamente si, hipotéticamente nos volvieramos novios y me dejaras plantada en el altar, pero aunque rompas tus promesas, seguirás siendo mi amigo.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, y siguió comiendo su omurice.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué la pregunta? O más bien, ¿Por qué quieres que te odie?

Sasuke puso su taza de café sobre la mesa, y miró por un rato su café.

—Solamente fue una pregunta, molestia.

Hice un mohín por su respuesta, pero no indagaria más, conozco a Sasuke, y se que no me dirá nada.

—Sabes, creo que solamente odiaría a una persona por dos cosas, una, que esa persona me apuñale por la espalda, o la otra, que esa persona me aleje de las personas que más quiero en esta vida, aunque, sí es un accidente como uno automovilístico, no lo odiaría.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que a eso se le llama "accidente" es como si se cayera tu café sobre la mesa y me mojaras, es algo que no puedes prevenir aunque quieras.

—Entiendo— Sasuke siguió con su café, su omurise ya se había acabado, y yo ya me había acabado todo lo que había pedido.

Pedimos la cuenta, pagamos y salimos de ese restaurante. Sasuke me llevo hasta mi casa, no teníamos nada que hacer ese día.

—¿Quieres pasar a mi casa a ver una película?—dije amablemente, estábamos a 5 casas de la mía, y quería pasar más tiempo con él.

—No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ya veo, esperaba ver contigo una película de terror.

—Será para la próxima, molestia —cuando dijo eso, nos habíamos detenido frente a mi casa, y él colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, revolviendome el cabello.

—¡Oye! estas despeinandome.

—Lo se, es el punto.

—Eres cruel Sasuke.

Él solo sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa me encantaba pero trataba de que no fuera tan obvia mi expresión, de seguro si lo sabia, nunca más la haría para mi.

Sasuke se separo un paso lejos de mí, indicando que ya se iria, pero le dije antes de que se fuera.

—Solo recuerda, el domingo en la estación a las 12 del día, ¡vale!, no llegues tarde Sasuke.

—Ni que fuera Naruto.

—Si lo haces no te perdonare.

—Lo se—siguió su paso, sin voltear atrás, su espalda fue lo último que vi en ese día, entre a mi casa, lista para hacer mis deberes que no había terminado, pero fui intervenida por mi madre antes de llegar a mi cómoda habitación.

—Sakura, ¿has llegado?

—Si mamá, ¿dónde estás?

—Aquí en la cocina, junto con tu padre— Mi mamá estaba con su mandil moviendo la comida que estaba haciendo, y mi padre le ayudaba a cortar unos vegetales para la ensalada, mi padre ama a mi madre, por eso, nunca la deja sola cuando está en la casa, fuera de ella, casi no demuestran su amor, al menos que estén con sus amigos más cercanos.

—¿Tendrémos visitas?—vi que mi mamá preparaba pasta a la boloñesa, tenía algo en el horno, y mi papá hacía una ensalada, la especial de mi mamá con filadelfia, fresas, varios tipos de lechuga y ajonjoli acaramelizado.

—Si hija, así que quiero que te cambies, vendrá la familia de Kushina y Minato a comer, vendrán por asuntos del trabajo de tu padre.

—También vendrá el señor Yamanaka y su familia, con él cerraremos el trato para un nuevo contrato para hacer un nuevo hotel en otra ciudad.

Mi padre lo dijo muy emocionado, hasta dejó de cortar las fresas.

—Ya veo, entonces me iré a mi cuarto a arreglarme, y les ayudó, ¿a que hora van a llegar?

—Mmmm, en media hora, ¿verdad cariño?

—Pues dijeron que iban a llegar a las 3 de la tarde, así que exactamente serian en 38 minutos.

Me encantaba la precisión de mi padre, y a mi madre un poco, solo me divertían las caras que hacía mi madre cada vez que lo decía de esa forma.

—Ok, iré a arreglarme rápidamente, en unos minutos bajo.

—Si cariño, no te tardes—dijo mi madre, en lo que yo corria hacia mi habitación, me metí rápido a bañar y cuando salí, elegí un pantalón negro de mezclilla con unas botas negras, una blusa color coral y deje mi cabello suelto, y planchado, y me maquille ligeramente, estilo natural. Baje rápidamente al comedor para ayudarles a mis padres a hacer los últimos arreglos que necesitaba el comedor.

Llegó primero la familia de Naruto, como siempre, puntuales, excepto por Naruto que siempre es impuntual, no se por que no sacó eso de su familia.

—Buenas tardes Kushina-san, Minato-san, adelante, ¿como están?— los deje pasar a la casa en lo que llegaban mis padres.

—Bien, gracias Sakura, tan linda como siempre, no como nuestro hijo.

—Mamá… no digas eso, hola Sakura-chan.

—Hola Naruto.

—Kushina, Minato, que alegría de tenerlos otra vez en mi casa, ¿cómo se encuentran?— dijo mi mamá entrando a la sala de estar—En un momento vendrá mi esposo.

—Hola Mebuki, bien, al contrario, gracias por dejarnos hacer la reunión en tu casa y preparar la comida.

—Nada de eso, no es ninguna molestia, ¿quieren algo de tomar?

—Así estamos bien Mebuki, pero, ¿hay algo que te ayude a preparar?

—Tranquila Kushina, ya está todo listo, nada más falta que vengan los otros invitados y ya está listo.

—Hey, Naruto, vamos afuera — le dije a Naruto en lo que mi madre conversaba con la madre de Naruto.

—Ah, claro Sakura—Naruto y yo salimos al patio trasero de la casa, y nos sentamos a la banca de madera pintada de color blanco, que está abajo de un árbol de cerezo que teníamos ahí.

—Y bien Sakura-chan, ¿cómo va tu conquista con Sasuke?, ¿ya estas lista para declararte?

—¿Quién se le declarará a quién?— preguntó una voz femenina que venía al lado de nosotros, por lo que volteamos y vimos a una chica alta de pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella.

—Ah, hola Ino-chan, ven te presento, ella es mi amiga Sakura Haruno, sus papás son los dueños de la casa y socios de mis padres —después, Naruto me vio a mi, y la presentó —Sakura-chan, ella es Ino Yamanaka, ella es la hija de los que vienen hoy a comer hoy a tu casa.

—Hola Yamanaka.

—Dejemos las formalidades, puedes llamarme Ino.

—Lo mismo digo, bueno, puedes llamarme Sakura.

Ino tomo asiento enmedio de Naruto y mio, y siguió con la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿quien se le declarará a quien?—nos miro a los dos, parecía que ella tomo mucha confianza después de que nos presentara Naruto, y tenia un presentimiento, de que ella me caeria muy bien.

—Sakura se le declarará a su amor de 5 años este domingo, irán a una cita la cual planearon desde que salimos a vacaciones.

—Oh vaya, ¿así que eres toda una romanticona eh?

—Un poco, pero, si no le digo yo, él nunca se declarará.

—Y ¿cómo estas segura que te corresponderá?—pregunto Ino muy segura de sí, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa.

—No e-estoy segura, pe-pero se que por lo menos él sabrá mis sentimientos, no qui-quiero seguir ocultándoselos.

—Además, Ino-chan, se que el teme corresponderá sus sentimientos— dijo Naruto muy seguro, cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza, a Ino solo le quedo poner una cara de incrédula, sabiendo que Naruto podría exagerar luego las cosas, no estaba al 100% de su afirmación.

—Como sea, Sakura, no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas, mejor dale todo el día de la cita indirectas, como tomar su mano por accidente o que te empujen hacia él, y al final, antes de que tomen el bus de regreso, busca un lugar donde no pueda huir, y se lo declaras, siéntete segura, pero no te vayas a declarar si él no muestra algún cambio durante el día, mientras le das indirectas, como ponerse celoso, o tomarte de la mano entre tanta multitud o para que no te pierdas, o cosas asi, se firme y no te vayas a arrepentir.

Naruto y yo la estábamos escuchando muy atentos, como escuchando a una maestra experta en citas, cuando la escuchábamos, solo asentimos con la cabeza.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, se que él te correspondera, asi que estate segura.

—Gracias Ino, gracias Naruto, son los mejores— los abrace a los dos al mismo tiempo, poniéndome en medio de ellos, realmente escucharlos, me dio más valor para declararme.

—Por cierto Sakura, ¿tienes algo que ponerte ese día?

—Ah, no he pensado en eso, solamente elijo lo que sea en las mañanas cuando veo el clima por la ventana, pero — dudé un poco entre sí continuar o no, observe a Naruto algo apenada y sonrojada — Hinata la novia de Naruto dijo que vendría a ayudarme.

Naruto sonrió emocionado a los que yo decía y comentó — Con la ayuda de Hinata-chan estoy seguro de que quedará hermosa y el idiota de Sasuke no se podrá resistir.

Ino me tomó del brazo, un poco emocionada, me asusto al momento que lo tomo, ya que le brillaban los ojos —Te veras hermosa para tu príncipe azul.

— Claro, jeje—solo me quedo afirmar, pero gracias a esos dos, mis energías por declararme habían incrementado, no quería esperar un día más pero tenía que ser paciente.

* * *

El día del domingo llegó, Hinata, como había prometido, llegó temprano a mi casa, no se como podía estar despierta a las 7 de la mañana, y eso que yo vería a Sasuke a las 12 del día, era mucho, pero inició metiéndome a bañar, eligió un conjunto de una falda color negra suelta de abajo, llegando hasta las rodillas, y una blusa blanca con flores y cuello hasta arriba, que se amarraba con un listón en la parte de arriba, también me puse unas medias negras con unos botines, sin tanto tacón para que no se me hiciera cansado caminar con Sasuke. Por otra parte, me hizo un peinado de una trenza medio suelta con unos detalles de flores por algunos lados de mi cabello, por suerte, mi cabello era largo, por lo que era el adecuado para la ocasión.

—Has quedado hermosa Sakura.

—Gracias Hinata, aunque, ya me puse nerviosa, no se si realmente le guste a Sasuke.- dijo Sakura al sentarse al final de la cama, al lado de donde se encontraba Hinata.

—Pues por lo que me a contado Naruto, esta muy seguro al decir que posiblemente acepte tu confesión, aunque no lo conozco mucho a Sasuke, la vez que salimos y Naruto te estaba abrazando sin dejarte ir, pude mirar algo de celos en sus ojos —dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que sonreía y tomaba las manos de Sakura colocándolas sobre su regazo —Por cierto, lo has visto estos días, me contó Naruto que se veían cada mañana para desayunar, lo que puedes hacer es actuar normal, hasta que creas que sea el momento adecuado para decirle tus sentimientos.

—No lo vi desde conocí a Ino y vino Naruto a mi casa esa mañana, fuimos al último restaurante nuevo que había por la zona del colegio hasta nuestra casa, y aparte, me dijo que no fuera estos días a su casa, por que su hermano andaba de vacaciones y siempre lo molesta.

—Ya veo, bueno, ya falta media hora para la hora de encuentro.

—Oh no, ya voy tarde, gracias Hinata por todo, si quieres quedarte en mi casa, eres bienvenida, no hay ningún problema.

—No te preocupes, llamame ya cuando estés de regreso, vendré a toda prisa para ver como te fue.

—Gracias Hinata — me alcanzó para abrazar a Hinata, corri hacia abajo y me despedí de mis padres, me puse rápidamente los botines, y corrí hacia la estación a la que nos habíamos quedado de ver, estaba nerviosa, pero realmente emocionada, no sabía qué sentimientos eran los que me dominaban cuando corrí hacia el lugar de encuentro, pensé muchas posibilidades de que él me rechazara, pero ese anhelo de estar a su lado, fue el más fuerte, quería verlo lo más pronto posible.

Por fina había llegado al lugar acordado, y vi mi reloj — _5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, ¡si!_ —pensé, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaban las impuntualidades, por lo que solo me quedo esperarlo.

Vi pasar muchas personas, de diferentes tipos, parejas, niños jugando, familias, personas que iban muy arregladas, personas que esperaban a alguien, y se iban antes que yo, volví a mirar la hora, 2:45 de la tarde, rayos, no pensé ver el día en que a Sasuke se le hiciera tarde, lo bueno es que estaba bajo un árbol, por lo que no me pegaba mucho el sol, busqué en mi bolsa de mano mi celular pero me di cuenta que por las prisas no lo llevaba, pensé muchas veces en regresar a mi casa por mi celular, pero al pensar que Sasuke podría llegar, me ponía nerviosa, por lo que seguí esperando, y esperando, y esperando, hasta que mi estómago hizo ruido por que desde hace horas que no comía nada, y volví a mirar la hora 4:50pm _, ¿le habrá pasado algo a Sasuke?_ esa era mi duda.

De repente, empezó a llover, pero esa lluvia hizo que recordara el último día que lo vi, y la tonta pregunta que me hizo — _Molestia, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me odies?_ —esa pregunta retumbó por mi mente una y otra y otra vez, hasta que alguien llego a mi lado, no podía escucharlo, solo escuchaba la voz de Sasuke dentro de mi cabeza, hasta que esa persona se puso delante de mí , fue cuando me di cuenta que esa persona estaba ahí por mi.mí

—Sakura-chan perdón por llegar tarde, no contestabas tu teléfono, y no sabía dónde exactamente te verías con el idiota, hasta que le hable a Hinata y me dijo donde podía encontrarte, pero antes que nada, vamonos de aqui, estas toda empapada, y podrías enfermarte..

Naruto, mi mejor amigo había venido a verme, a rescartarme de mi tormento.

—Vamos Sakura, sube, te llevaré lo más pronto a casa— abrió la puerta de su carro, yo seguía fuera de sí, escuche a Naruto hablar con alguien más por teléfono, pero no lo escuchaba, solo veía las gotas de la lluvia caer por el parabrisas del carro, no sabia si llorar o enojarme, — _Tal vez el cielo es quien llora por mi_ — pensé, hasta que llegamos a mi casa, Naruto me ayudo a bajarme, y cuando abrimos la puerta, Hinata se encontraban ahí dentro.

—Sakura, pero que ha pasado, vamos a que tomes un baño caliente y quitarte la ropa mojada, Naruto, ¿puedes prepararle un té caliente? dijo rápidamente Ino mientras Hinata me ayudaba a subir a mi habitación.

—Claro, Hinata —Naruto se fue directamente hacia la cocina mientras Hinata me ayudaba a ir al baño de mi habitación, ya tenía la tina con agua caliente lista.

—¿Cómo? pregunte un poco sorprendida.

—Naruto me dijo que la preparaba, ahora entiendo por que, vamos Sakura, tenemos que quitarte eso— Hinata Hinata me ayudaba a quitarme toda la ropa mojada que traía, no sabia que decir al tenerlas cerca.

—Te dejamos para que te relajes un rato. - Dijo Hinata, mientras Ino ya había salido del baño.

—Gracias,

—¿Para eso estan las amigas no? — sonrió y salió del baño, por lo que metí a la tina para calentarme de la lluvia, pero al sentir el calor de la tina, hizo que recuperará mis sentidos, y recordará todo, tanto la pregunta que odie desde que la formuló, hasta lo que hizo hoy, dejarme plantada más de 6 horas, las cuales no se cuantas estuve bajo la lluvia, ser plantada por la persona que amas, es lo más doloroso que me pudo pasar, pero eso me daba una señal, él no me ama, y nunca lo hará, por lo que empecé a llorar desde lo más profundo de mi ser, llorar sin parar, llorar hasta que la última gota se resbalará de mis ojos.

Poco después, salí del baño, y vi ropa cálida sobre mi cama, por lo que me la puse y baje, recordé que Hinata y Naruto seguían en mi casa, baje y ellos conversaban en la sala, por lo que me acerque a ellos.

—Hola Sakura, ¿cómo sigues? —pregunto Hinata poniéndose de pie hasta que me sentará a su lado.

—Ah, pues como me ves, me siento, por cierto, ¿no han visto a mis padres? les pregunte a las dos.

—Ellos salieron Sakura-chan, junto con mis padres, dijeron que iban a una fiesta, por lo que iban a llegar tarde. contestó Ino sentándose al lado mio.

—Ya veo— jugué con mis dedos y puse mi vista en ellos, no sabía si preguntar por Sasuke o no, mi corazón no estaba listo por saber que él me rechazaría.

—Sakura, Naruto tiene que decirte algo importante, y necesitamos que estés tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie para hablarle a Naruto para que pudiera entrar a la habitación, junto con el té que había preparado.

—Si— dije sin mirarlos, no sabia que hacer, pero otra parte de mi, quería saber la verdad.

—Naruto entro a la habitación y me dio una taza con té de jazmín, mi favorito, por lo que solo sonreí al ver de qué estaba hecho, Naruto enseguida tomó el banquito que tenía frente a mi tocador y se sentó, quedando frente de mí, y sin dejarme de ver, empezó a contarme Sakura-chan, Sasuke ha dejado el país, creo que se fue ayer por la noche, yo lo vi en la tarde por que me entregó unos libros que me ayudarian con la tarea de vacaciones, pero al verlo, lo último que me dijo fue " _cuida a Sakura"_ pero pensé que lo decia por que siempre me lo ha dicho desde que salimos de vacaciones, y a veces salimos los dos juntos, así que no le tome mucha importancia, pero hoy en la tarde que estaba pasando por su casa, vi un letrero que decia "En venta" y me estacione para ver, pero toda la casa estaba vacía..

Cada palabra que decía Naruto hacía que mi corazón se apretara más, no sabía qué hacer, y no me di cuenta en qué momento de la historia de Naruto empecé a llorar, pero ya no podía detenerme, al escuchar la palabra "vacía", me solté a llorar — _Realmente él no iba a cumplir su promesa, él realmente no me quiere_ —una voz interna me decía esas cosas, por lo que solo sentí un abrazo.

Ese día solo lloré hasta quedarme dormida al lado de mis amigos, no me di cuenta en qué momento, pero cada vez que una gota de lágrima bajaba por mi cara, sentía que algo dentro de mi se cerraba, algo que nunca más quería volver a sentir, y no quería que nadie lo sintiera, ese día fue el peor día de mi vida, y eso hizo que nunca más me enamorará de alguien primero, ni tampoco demostrar mi amor por alguien, no volvería a sentirme tan humillada en toda mi vida, nunca más.

* * *

Bueno, hola a todos, realmente estoy muy nerviosa porque no se como será aceptado este nuevo Fic, fue creado a partir de mi imaginación y pues este es el resultado, claro, con ayuda de mi BETA, a quien le dedico este primer capítulo, y quien me alento a que escribiera.

Por ahora, no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, pero espero y no tardarme tanto en escribirlos.

Espero sus comentarios, realmente no saben lo nerviosa que estoy...


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al Mangaka**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **NO LO VEÍA VENIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Sakura se levantó a las 6 de la mañana como era ya su rutina diaria para empezarse a arreglar, tiende su cama para luego entrar a la ducha en exactamente 10 minutos, se coloca el conjunto que preparó con esmero la noche anterior, también todos los días cambia su peinado hoy por ejemplo, optó por dejarse el pelo suelto y en el lado derecho colocarse un prendedor, maquillarse ligeramente también era de su preferencia, bajar a darle de comer su mascota (un gato de nombre Anata blanco con una mancha negra en la punta de su cola), y preparar su desayuno que por lo general es un huevo estrellado con un pan tostado, sopa miso y un té de canela con leche, aunque veces se le hace tarde y desayuna cereal o un yogurt con pan tostado; terminando el desayuno lava los trastes que utilizo y luego va al baño a lavarse los dientes, se despide de Anata con una sonrisa y sale al trabajo directamente, por suerte le queda a 20 minutos en carro, por lo que da tiempo de ir tranquilamente.

Han pasado 13 años desde que Sasuke su primer amor y su mejor amigo se fue de su lado sin despedirse, y por miedo, no se volvió a enamorar otra vez, y ahora que tiene 28 años, junto con su amiga Ino, manejan un despacho de abogados, cada quien, en una especialidad, Sakura se encarga de los divorcios y asuntos familiares e Ino en derecho penal, puesto que le encanta darle su merecido a la gente que se lo merece.

—Buenos días Sakura, ¿y ese milagro que dejas tu cabello suelto? — se encontró Sakura a Ino en el ascensor del edificio de su oficina.

—Buenos días Ino, pues decidí traerlo suelto, porque me lo cortaré saliendo

—¿Cambio de look?

—Sí.

—¿Y ese cambio de look se debe a cierta cita que tuviste ayer?

—Basta Ino, no pasó nada entre Sasori y yo, sólo platicamos sobre nuestra vida, además, siento que yo no le interesó de esa forma.

—¿Por qué lo dices?, si te mira de forma diferente— llegaron al piso 4, donde se encontraba su oficina, y siguieron caminando hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba una puerta de cristal, serigrafiada, y con el logo de su despacho.

—Por el simple hecho que me lo dijo y, agregando que tiene pareja.

—Hola Ino, hola Sakura

—Hola Ten Ten— dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino. Ten Ten era su recepcionista desde que abrieron su despacho, ya que era amiga de la infancia de Ino, y sabia la confianza que podía tenerle.

—Sakura, tienes a una clienta esperando.

—Gracias Ten Ten, hazla pasar en unos 5 minutos en lo que me preparo.

—Claro— Sakura e Ino siguieron caminando por un pasillo que estaba entre la recepción y la sala de espera, este pasillo se encontraba en medio de 4 oficinas, a la derecha y la primera era la oficina de Ino, la siguiente, más al fondo era la sala de reuniones, enfrente de la sala de reuniones se encontraba otra oficina desocupada, y al frente de la oficina de Ino, se encontraba la oficina de Sakura.

—Frente— ahora dijo Ino casi llegando a su oficina — Esta conversación todavía no acaba.

—Lo sé, seguimos en la noche, con una copa, ¿trato?

—Eso es música para mí, trato hecho.

Después de eso, cada quien entró a su propia oficina, la oficina de Sakura es de color rosa con blanco, de muebles tenía un librero, dos sillas enfrente de su escritorio, y una atrás que era donde se sentaba, sobre la mesa estaba una computadora, la cual solo tenía la pantalla, que también era el CPU, al lado del escritorio estaba una cajonera y sobre ella había lápices, plumas, notas y una foto de Ino, Naruto, Hinata y de Sakura en un día en la playa; y unos cuadros decorando la oficina, eran fotos en blanco y negro de algunos lugares de la ciudad antiguas.

Apenas le dio tiempo de preparar todo para su cita, sacó unos papeles de su cajonera, y prendió su computadora, y ya cuando estaba a punto de acabar, tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante— dijo Sakura para que pasará la nueva clienta, y se puso de pie para recibirla.

—Gracias— entro una chica, más o menos de la edad de Sakura, de cabellos negros como la noche, de complexión delgada, de 1.60 de altura y piel un poco blanca.

—Tome asiento.

—Gracias— las dos tomaron simultáneamente asiento, y enseguida, Sakura inició con el interrogatorio como lo hacía con cada nuevo cliente.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí señora?

—Ah, mi nombre es Kin Tsuchi, vivo aquí en Tokio, pero desde hace 3 meses quiero divorciarme de mi esposo.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que quiere divorciarse señora Tsuchi?

—Desde hace 1 año ya no lo soporto, se casó conmigo solamente por compromiso de la niña, pero él nunca me ha mirado como mujer, solo como la madre de su hija, y estoy fastidiada de vivir una vida así, un amor unilateral que no lleva a ningún lado, aparte de que no me ve como mujer, es muy frio conmigo, y sólo me dice lo esencial.

—Ya veo, y ¿qué es lo que demanda usted?

—Sólo quiero que él salga de mi vida, que me deje junto con mi hija, sé que ella no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea frio conmigo, pero ya no lo soporto.

—Ya veo, ¿y ha hablado con su esposo de divorciarse?

—Claro que sí, él contrató otros abogados para el divorcio, pero él quiere quedarse con mi hija, pero yo la adoro, no quiero alejarme de ella, aparte, ella es una niña, no puede quedarse con su padre, tiene que estar con su madre.

—¿Cuántos años tiene su hija?

—Tiene 6 años, y va a la escuela.

—Otra cosa, ¿usted trabaja o depende totalmente del sueldo de su esposo?

—Trabajo, soy maestra de una secundaria en la ciudad.

—Ya veo, entonces solo necesitaría que llenara este formato, y tener que hablar con la otra parte, en este caso, su esposo, o el abogado de él, para ver todos los trámites a seguir, claro, también tiene que traerme todos los papeles de sus propiedades que están en nombre de los dos, para hacer los trámites de separación de bienes.

—De hecho, traigo la copia de todos los muebles que tenemos en nombre de los dos, que sólo es la casa, aquí están— ella le entregó a Sakura un folder con los documentos que le menciono, por lo que Sakura les dio un vistazo rápido para seguir con el interrogatorio.

—Si quiere llenarlo y la siguiente vez que venga, me lo entrega, en la parte de abajo debe de ir su firma, y la de su esposo, pero esa se firmará hasta que estén los dos aquí, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo para lo de su hija, y, por la edad que ella tiene, es probable que le otorguen la custodia, pero no es 100% seguro, ya que puede haber ocasiones que los jueces ven conveniente que mejor viva con la figura paterna. Otra cosa, ¿tiene el contacto del abogado de su esposo?, para poder reunirme con él y hablar sobre esto.

—Claro, aquí está— sacó de su bolso su cartera, y de esa una tarjeta de presentación, que se la entregó a Sakura, la cual era de un bufete de abogados llamado AK, pero al ver el nombre del abogado "Uchiha Shisui" impreso en la tarjeta, Sakura quedo atónita "Sasuke" fue lo que primero se le vino a la mente, no podía creerlo, volver a escuchar el apellido de su amor de la infancia.

—Gracias— trato de disimular su sorpresa al ver el apellido del abogado, por lo que siguió —Me comunicaré con él enseguida.

—Gracias abogada, buena tarde—dijo la señora Tsuchi mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y Sakura hizo lo mismo para despedirla.

—Al contrario, le estaré comunicando el avance de su trámite de divorcio, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Kin salió de la oficina de Sakura, y una vez afuera, Sakura se dejó caer en su asiento, estaba tan preocupada al volver a ver ese apellido, algo que, si lo hubiera visto en 10 años o tal vez 5 años, estaría feliz de verlo, pero ahora, no se sentía preparada. Por lo que salió de su oficina por un poco de agua al dispensador que se encontraba por la sala de espera.

—Sakura, la señora Kimura dijo que llegara 10 minutos tarde, ya que se le complicó salir de su trabajo. — dijo Ten Ten desde su lugar.

—Gracias Ten Ten— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada, se sirvió agua en su tasa, y después se fue a su despacho, se sentó en su silla pero sus pensamientos estaban todos llenos de Sasuke, "¿qué tal si Sasuke está trabajando también en ese despacho?", "¿qué pasará si lo vuelvo a ver después de todo este tiempo?", "Eso significaría que Sasuke está también en esta ciudad" esos tipos de pensamientos tenía Sakura en estos momentos, por lo que era difícil concentrarse hasta que se le vino una idea "¿Qué tal y si son parientes muy lejanos?" eso la relajó un poco, "sí, de seguro son parientes muy muy muy lejanos, de esos que ves 1 vez al año" siguió convenciéndose y aferrándose a esa idea, para que su mente estuviera tranquila, ya había superado a Sasuke, así que, con mucha confianza y lo anterior en mente, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número que venía en la tarjeta del abogado antes de que llegara su siguiente cliente.

—¿Diga? — Contestó una voz masculina que Sakura nunca había escuchado, por lo que le dio tranquilidad y se presentó.

—Buenos días, soy la abogada Haruno y representó a la Señora Tsuchi Kin, y le hablo para ver el acuerdo para el divorcio con su esposo.

—Buenos días, ya veo, entonces abogada, le parece bien vernos a la 1 de la tarde del día de mañana para ver lo que mi cliente está pidiendo en este caso.

—A la 1 de la tarde está perfecto, ¿Quiere que vaya a su oficina o nos vemos en la mía?

—Si gusta, yo iré a verla, claro, si me pasa su dirección.

—Perfecto, entonces le envió la dirección por el correo que viene en su tarjeta de presentación.

—Por favor, bueno, hasta mañana abogada.

—Hasta mañana — terminando la llamada, Sakura se relajó, y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

En otro lugar, exactamente en una escuela elemental de la ciudad se encontraban varios niños ya tomando sus clases, eran las 10 de la mañana, y en la clase de los de primer año, clase A, entró el profesor y asesor de ese grupo, el cual les daba la clase de historia.

—Buen día grupo, hoy tengo algo que informarles —hizo una pauta hasta que todos le prestarán atención — Hoy se integrará a su grupo un nuevo alumno, pasa por favor.

Al decir esto, la puerta de la entrada de los profesores se abrió y dejó ver a una niña un poco tímida, de piel nívea, pelo negro y de estatura promedio, llevaba su uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda tableada de color azul marino y una playera blanca con una corbata de color rojo, la cual combinaba con sus lentes color rojo. Ella entró hasta donde se encontraba el profesor y volteo a ver a todos.

—Puedes presentarte por favor — dijo el profesor a la nueva estudiante, inmediatamente ella dio una reverencia un poco rápida y agrego.

—Buenos días, soy Uchiha Sarada, mucho gusto —lo dijo nerviosa y muy rápido que todos casi ni le entendieron, el profesor solo sonrió un poco nervioso.

—Bien Uchiha, tu asiento será frente al rubio que está cerca de las ventanas, a media clase, para que puedas ver bien el pizarrón.

Ella rápidamente se fue a sentar en el asiento que le había indicado el profesor y poco después la clase empezó. Todo paso tranquilo, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa, era todo nuevo para ella, no conocía a nadie, pero también era muy tímida, por lo que en todo el día le costó trabajo entablar conversación con alguien, sabía que iba a ser un poco difícil, porque, a estas alturas del año, todos ya tenían sus grupos de amigos. Así que solamente hizo lo que le gustaba, y era ir a leer a la biblioteca a la hora del receso. Al entrar ahí, vio que no había muchos alumnos, más los de último año que iban por material para estudiar, recorrió los pasillos y encontró uno que decía "Literatura", por lo que busco un libro de interés, y lo encontró hasta abajo del estante, llamándole la atención por el título "El principito", lo sacó y leyó el resumen que se encontraba en la contraportada, y decidió pedirlo prestado a la biblioteca para leerlo entre clases.

Terminando las clases, ella se quedó esperando en una banca cerca de la puerta de la escuela a su padre, el cual pasaría por ella, por lo que siguió con su lectura, hasta que un chico de pelo rubio se sentó a su lado, lo ignoro primero, ya que estaba interesante, pero al sentir que no se iba, y desconcentrándola, lo miro un poco molesta.

—¿En qué parte vas del principito? — preguntó él, ella se le quedo mirando un poco confundida por la pregunta, y él vio su confusión por lo que prosiguió — He leído el libro, pocos niños que conozco lo conocen, por lo que me llamó la atención que tú lo estuvieras leyendo.

Ella vio su interés por el libro, por lo que dijo emocionada — Voy en la parte donde el principito viaja por distintos planetas antes de llegar a la tierra — dijo emocionada, pero al darse cuenta de que se había emocionado, se sintió un poco apenada.

—Ya veo, esa parte es interesante, aunque a mí me gusta más la parte donde conoce al zorro y conversa con él —dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se sintió que por fin había encontrado a alguien que tambien le gustarán las lecturas tanto como a ella.

—Por cierto, me llamo Uzumaki Boruto — hizo una sonrisa, por lo que ella también sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sarada, aunque tal vez ya lo sepas— dijo esto último un poco avergonzada.

—Si, lo sé, jeje... Y ammm... ¿a quién esperas?

—Espero a mi papá, ¿Y tú?

—También espero a mi papá, pero él es un caso perdido, según mi tía, siempre ha sido así — dijo Boruto al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza en forma negativa, por lo que Sarada sólo sonrió.

Antes de seguir, sintieron la presencia de alguien más detrás de ellos, por lo que voltearon.

—Boruto, ¡vámonos! —dijo su padre hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado —Oh, perdona, ¿eres amiga de mi hijo?

—Si, su nombre es Sarada — dijo rápidamente Boruto mientras se ponía de pie —Sarada, él es mi papá, que, por cierto —volteo rápidamente a ver a su papá — Papá, dijo mamá que hoy te toca la cena.

—¿En serio?, rayos, vámonos rápido, Sarada-chan, fue un gusto conocerte

—Hasta mañana Sarada — dijo Boruto al seguir a su papá

—Hasta mañana Boruto —dijo Sarada quien después de que se fue Boruto, se quedó un momento sola, pero se sintió feliz por el amigo que había conseguido. Minutos después paró un carro cerca de ella y la llamaron desde adentro.

—Sarada es hora de irnos

—Si papá — tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al carro y entró en este, su padre espero a que Sarada se acomodará en el asiento del copiloto y se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, para después arrancar e iniciar su camino a casa.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela? — pregunto Sasuke observando a Sarada de reojo sin quitar su atención del camino.

—Las clases fueron sencillas — respondió la pequeña pelinegra mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos con aire intelectual — Bueno excepto un poco las matemáticas.

—Te ayudare en la noche con eso, tranquila — explicó sonriendo divertido — ¿Y tus compañeros?

—Me recibieron bien — respondió sin nada relevante que decir hasta que recordó a Boruto — En la salida, mientras te esperaba, un niño rubio hablo conmigo, se veía muy divertido y extrovertido.

A Sasuke le tranquilizó ver la sonrisa de Sarada, después de todo a su a hija le costaba hacer amigos.

—Quiero que en la cena me comentes más sobre eso.

Sarada sonrió aún más emocionada, le alegraba pasar tiempo con su padre.

* * *

Ya en la noche, alrededor de las 8, se encontraba Ino en un bar, esperando a su amiga, y en lo que esperaba, había pedido una cerveza, ella se encontraba en la barra del bar, sentada en uno de los bancos que se encontraban frente a la barra y viendo su celular.

—Hola Ino, perdona la demora, después de la estética, pase a mi casa a darme un baño—Sakura se sentó al lado de Ino y le hizo señas al barman para que también le diera una cerveza.

—Oh Dios, Sakura, pero ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? —dijo muy sorprendida Ino al ver su nuevo look, el cual consistía en un corte un poco más arriba de sus hombros con un poco de fleco.

—¿Te gusta? Lo vi en una revista hace poco y dije ¿por qué no? Y así fue como pasó.

—Te vez rara, pero te queda — tomó su cerveza y le comentó— a mí no me quedarían los cortes como esos.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Por cierto, cuéntame todo sobre Sasori, me dejaste con la intriga — Ino colocó su cabeza sobre su palma de la mano derecha y veía a Sakura con una mirada que se veía como si le salieran estrellas de los ojos, por lo que Sakura sólo suspiro.

—Está bien, te contaré —antes de empezar, Sakura tomo un poco de cerveza y prosiguió— Salimos, como tú lo recomendaste, fuimos a una cafetería a charlar un poco, y ya cuando estábamos ahí, después de haber pedido, el me tomo de mis manos y dijo: — Sakura cambió un poco de su voz, a más grave para simular que era un hombre —"Sakura, la verdad es que no puedo salir contigo, ya tengo pareja" —ella no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento — Fue tan sincero que se me hizo tierno.

—Oh, pero nunca lo he visto salir con nadie —interrumpió Ino colocando su dedo índice cerca de su boca —Y también pregunté a las enfermeras que trabajan con él y me dijeron que estaba soltero.

—Pero es no es todo, yo le dije que estaba bien, y la noche prosiguió y platicamos muy a gusto, hasta que llegó un chico rubio, y tomó a Sasori haciendo que se parará, tomo su brazo y me miró diciendo —Sakura volvió a cambiar su tono de voz —" Él ya tiene pareja".

—Esto se pone interesante, y luego ¿qué pasó?

—Lo tomo del rostro y lo beso enfrente de mí, yo solo sonreía, fue una escena de una película romántica, así que sólo me quedo disfrutar de la escena, ya después el chico rubio jalo a Sasori para sacarlo del lugar, Sasori me volteo a ver y sólo vi que movió la boca disculpándose, sólo sonreí — terminando el relato, Sakura volvió a tomar de su cerveza que estaba ya casi vacía, por lo que pidió otra.

—Yo diría que fue más una escena de telenovela, pero te envidio, yo también quiero ver escenas así en la vida real — dijo Ino terminándose su cerveza, pero en eso, el barman nos colocó a cada una otra cerveza.

—Pero tú ya tienes a Sai para hacer escenas románticas.

—Pero escenas de celos no podemos hacer, él confía tanto en mí, como yo en él, por lo que estamos bien, solamente podemos recrear escenas prohibidas para niños.

—Hablando de niños, ya llevan 2 años casados, ¿han pensado en hijos?

Ino solamente suspiro y tomo un poco de cerveza — si lo hemos platicado, pero esperaremos 1 año más, ya que en 2 meses Sai se irá a China a presentar sus obras y dar varios cursos, lo tendré lejos po meses.

—Verás que le irá bien, no te preocupes — Sakura sonrió, pero se le vino a la mente ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke y ella hubieran salido en ese tiempo? ¿estarían casados? ¿tendrían hijos? Por lo que su cara cambio a una triste.

—¿Estás pensando en él verdad? — agrego Ino al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—Si, no puedo evitar pensar en un "Si hubiera" — miró su cerveza con un poco de nostalgia — Me hubiera bastado con que me rechazará y ese amor se acabará, pero nada de eso pasó.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te lo encontrarás en este tiempo?

—No he pensado en lo que pasaría si lo viera, mis pensamientos se quedaron en el pasado, junto con la declaración de ese primero de diciembre.

—Pero y si te lo encontrarás ahora, ¿no le preguntarías por qué se fue?, o ¿Por qué no te dijo nada?

—No, creo que no, o no sé, sabes que soy de las que piensa en el momento, cuando planeó las cosas, nunca me salen, ni siquiera un 10% de lo que pensé — tomó su último trago de cerveza y dejó la botella en la barra — Por hoy dejaremos este tema, y me iré a descansar.

—Sólo no te pongas triste por cosas del pasado — dijo Ino, también terminándose su cerveza —La cuenta va por mi hoy, ve a descansar frente.

—Gracias Ino, eres la mejor— tomo a su amiga y la abrazo —Nos vemos mañana en la oficina —se separaron y Sakura tomo su bolsa para salir del bar.

—¡Adiós, y! cuidado con los ebrios! — dijo Ino antes de que su amiga emprenderá su marcha.

* * *

Sakura había ido en taxi a ver a Ino, siempre que sabía que iba a beber, prefería tomar taxi que manejar, y hoy no era la excepción.

Saliendo del bar, no quiso ir tan pronto a su casa, por lo que empezó a caminar por las calles de Tokio, hasta que encontró un parque con juegos para niños, eso le  
hizo recordar cuando jugaba con Sasuke y Naruto en ese tipo de parques, por lo  
que sólo fue a tomar asiento en un columpio.

Pensar en Sasuke la había dejado nostálgica, por lo que solamente cerró los ojos y empezó a columpiarse con pequeños movimientos, sólo para sentir que su mundo se movía.

Al tener los ojos cerrados, varias imágenes de Sasuke se le vinieron a la mente, así como varias preguntas, _"¿qué habrá pasado con él? ¿estará bien?, ¿estará casado?",_ la última pregunta que se le vino a la mente hizo que dejara de columpiarse, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, por lo que se levantó del columpio y siguió su camino a casa.

—" _¿Qué cosas estás pensando Sakura?, tienes que superarlo"_ —se dijo muchas veces en su camino a la avenida principal para poder tomar un taxi, — " _Ya tienes 28 años, no vas a seguirlo esperando"—_ seguía pensando.

Paso varias cuadras para poder llegar a la avenida principal, venía pasar varias familias con hijos, otros solamente eran el papá o la mamá con sus hijos, hablando entre ellos, o jugando, venían otros ayudando a sus padres con las bolsas del supermercado, y ver a todas esas familias, hizo ella tener ganas de también formar una familia, recordó a sus amigos que ya tenían una familia, a Naruto casado con Hinata y sus dos pequeños, y a Ino casada con Sai, aunque no tenían todavía hijos, ya habían pensado en esa posibilidad, ella también quería una familia.

Al fin, después de haber caminado varias cuadras y ponerse un poco deprimida con sus propios pensamientos, pudo llegar a la avenida principal, —" Basta _de malos pensamientos, mejor me iré a mi casa y veré una película cómica"_ —pensó en lo que esperaba ver un taxi desocupado.

Y ya cuando por fin encontró un taxi desocupado, se subió a esté, y le dijo la dirección a la cual se dirigía. El taxi empezó su camino, y a tres cuadras se paró en un alto, ella miraba hacia afuera, viendo a las personas, pero se le ocurrió ver al frente, mientras la gente cruzaba la calle, y entre todas las personas, logró distinguir a una en especial, el cabello y la forma de la cara se parecían a cierto pelinegro que no veía desde hace 13 años, y no iba solo, estaba acompañado de una pequeña niña, no lo podía creer, por lo que se tallo los ojos para mirar bien, y lo perdió de vista, en ese momento su mente le dijo " _Persíguelo"_.

—Señor, aquí me bajo, tenga y quédese con el cambio.

—Claro señorita, hasta luego.

Le dio el dinero en la mano y salió rápidamente del taxi, no quería perderlo, no otra vez, quería verlo, quería preguntarle miles de cosas, pero a la vez no quería saber, lo más importante era verlo y abrazarlo.

Busco entre toda la gente, había muchas personas en la calle a esa hora, maldijo por las tantas personas que se le ocurrieron salir a esas horas y estar en la calle. Corrió por donde creyó que se dirigía y sin dejar de voltear por todos lados, hasta llegar dos cuadras después de donde se bajó del taxi, pero al final no lo encontró.

—" _No puede ser, lo perdí"—_ pensó, lo perdió por segunda vez en su vida, por lo que decidió tomar otro taxi para llegar a su casa.

* * *

Bueno, aqui termina el capítulo 2, espero les guste.

¿Creen que si haya sido Sasuke el que vio Sakura o solo fue su imaginación? dejenme su respuesta en sus comentarios!

Tratare de actualizar en 1 o dos semanas, dependiendo de como los vaya terminando.

Y de todo corazón le agradezco a mi Beta Momo quien me ayuda con esta historia.

Nos vemos pronto, saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al Mangaka**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **NO LO VEÍA VENIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Sasuke nunca se había molestado en escatimar en gastos en cuanto a Sarada y sus logros se refería, siempre había pensado que como su pequeña y única hija, la niña debía gozar de lo mejor que él pudiera ofrecerle. Por eso siempre procuraba tener el tiempo y la atención suficiente para ella. Además de eso Sasuke sabía muy bien cada detalle a fondo de la vida de la niña, después de todo él y Sarada siempre habían congeniado bien, llevando una perfecta relación.

Por eso esa noche se encontraban cenando en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y refinados de la ciudad, uno donde el estilo italiano predominaba en el lugar, después de todo tanto padre como hija adoraban ese tipo de comida.

—Creo que de nuevo exageraste papá — comentó la niña en cuanto los educados meseros le servían frente a sí una enorme pizza con mucho jamón y queso, el cual incluso estaba en los bordes.

—Tonterías — dio como respuesta el mayor con una sonrisa cuando su plato con pasta a la carbonara era dejado por igual — Escuche que es un lugar estupendo, la comida es deliciosa, perfecto para celebrar un gran día.

—Sólo fue mi primer día de escuela — le restó importancia a medida que daba una gran mordida a un pedazo de su pizza.

—Hiciste un amigo — recalcó completamente lleno de orgullo — Estoy orgulloso de ti por eso. Estoy seguro de que Itachi también lo estará en cuanto lo sepa.

Sarada estaba plenamente consciente de su problema al abrirse a los demás niños y relacionarse, pero con Boruto todo parecía ser tan sencillo y llevadero, las conversaciones eran fluidas y sentía que sus personalidades, aunque diferentes, se complementaban y vivían en armonía.

—La mayor parte de la conversación la dijo Boruto — cedió el crédito a su nuevo amigo con humildad, de no ser por la insistencia de él de seguro y nunca le habría hablado siquiera.

— ¿Boruto? — pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa, fuera como fuera ese pequeño debía agradecerle mucho el incluir a Sarada en el grupo de amigos — Cuéntame de él.

—Es rubio, ojos azul celestes, como el color del cielo — describió vagamente a medida que se acomodaba sus lentes con concentración — Un poco hiperactivo y hablador, se ve que es muy sociable, aunque también se ve leal y de confianza.

Sasuke sonrió pensando en que ese niño le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo, Naruto, cuando eran niños.

—También tiene unas marcas graciosas en sus mejillas — Continuó Sarada con algo de gracia captando la atención nuevamente de Sasuke.

— ¿Marcas en las mejillas? — preguntó con verdadero interés en lo que decía la niña.

—Sí, parecen los bigotes de un zorro.

* * *

La noche anterior Sakura no había podido dormir, por más que lo intentó, no pudo, ver a esa persona que se parecía a Sasuke por la calle la dejó confundida, muchas teorías pasaron por su cabeza esa noche, y más por el hecho que vio a un niño caminando junto con él, agarrado de la mano, ella necesitaba respuestas, la pregunta inicial era, ¿por dónde empezar a buscarlas? se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el trabajo, ese día prefirió ir caminando para despejar su mente, y sabía que estaba muy despistada como para arriesgar la vida de alguien más mientras manejaba.

— ¿Sakura? — Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, por lo cual volteo para ver quién era.

—Ah, hola Ino, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, te he hablado desde hace media cuadra, y aparte es el camino que tomo para la oficina — dijo su amiga con una taza de café en su mano izquierda, de una cafetería que se encontraba a media cuadra de donde estaban.

—Lo siento Ino, es que estoy perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Si me di cuenta, ¿Algo pasó después de que te fuiste del bar?

—Cómo puedes ver, si, algo pasó, y eso hizo que no pudiera dormir en toda la noche.

— ¿Se puede saber que paso? — dijo Ino tomando un poco de su café.

—Creo que vi a Sasuke ayer en la noche — Ino casi se atraganta con su café al escuchar el nombre del chico que ha tenido como loca a su amiga, no había tenido el placer de conocerlo, ya que cuando llegó a la ciudad, él se fue sin decir adiós a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Eso sí es noticia, pero ¿Cómo que lo viste? — dijo Ino con un poco de dificultad.

—Sí, creo porque lo vi cruzando la calle mientras yo iba a mi casa en el taxi, y traté de alcanzarlo para confirmar, pero no lo logre.

Habían llegado al edificio donde se encontraba su oficina, por lo que detuvo su plática hasta que tomaron el ascensor.

—Pero eso no es todo, lo vi con un niño, bueno, no sé si era niño o niña, porque solo me enfoque en Sasuke, pero iba con un menor de edad, creo que él sí se casó Ino — Sakura termino poniendo sus manos cubriendo su cara.

—Sakura — dijo Ino poniendo su mano desocupada sobre el hombro de su amiga — de seguro estas alucinando, si fuera él, ya lo sabríamos por Naruto, no sé cómo le hace, pero se entera de todo.

—Tienes razón — Sakura levanto su cabeza para mirar a Ino — le preguntaré a Naruto — Sakura tomo su teléfono celular de su bolso, pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador en su piso.

—Sakura déjalo para después, ahora es tiempo de trabajar — Ino salió del elevador seguido de Sakura.

—Tienes razón, al rato le preguntaré.

Llegaron a la oficina, saludaron a Ten Ten como siempre, y cada quien se fue a su propia oficina, Sakura sabía que si alguien podía saber si algún día regresaba Sasuke a la ciudad, esa persona tendría que ser Naruto, aunque Sasuke decía que no le gustaba estar con Naruto, nunca se despegaba de él, por lo que, después del trabajo, le llamaría.

Pasaron dos personas a su oficina antes de que apareciera el abogado del esposo de la señora Kim.

—Buenos días abogado, por favor pase y tome asiento — dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento para poder recibirlo con respeto.

Shisui camino hasta uno de los asientos que estaban cerca del escritorio, y se sentó, había un silencio un poco incómodo, y Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, aunque se había auto mentalizado de que Shisui era un pariente muy lejano de Sasuke, posiblemente no sabría nada de él, o tal vez si, quería preguntarle y a la vez no, pero su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Me presento — sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera y se la dio a Sakura — Soy el abogado del esposo de su clienta, Uchiha Shisui del Bufete de abogados AK — Sakura tomo la tarjeta, la dejó en su escritorio y también tomó una tarjeta de ella y se la entregó a él.

—Soy la abogada de la esposa, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, el placer es todo mío — Shisui tomo la tarjeta de la mano de Sakura.

— Me ha contado mi cliente que su esposa fue la de la idea del divorcio, pero él está de acuerdo.

Sakura sacó de un folder unas hojas y se las entregó a Shisui — Esto es lo que pide mi cliente, cómo puede observar, lo único que tienen en bienes mancomunados es la casa donde actualmente vive mi clienta, por lo que ella pide quedarse con ella, al igual que su hija.

Shisui puso una cara seria al leer lo que había en el papel — Lo de la casa se podrá negociar, tendré que hablar con mi cliente, pero lo de su hija será otro tema — Shisui volvió a guardar las hojas en el folder y éste lo guardó en su maletín, posteriormente se levantó de su asiento — Gracias abogada, me llevaré sus peticiones y se las entregarse a mi cliente, en unos días recibirá la respuesta.

Sakura también se levantó de su asiento —Estaré en la espera de su llamada, tenga buen día.

Se sentó y se quedó mirando la tarjeta del abogado Uchiha, una tarjeta blanca con una luna roja en la parte superior izquierda con una nube blanca en la parte de atrás, de lado derecho su nombre y datos, se le hizo sencillo el diseño, le dió vuelta y en la parte de atrás vio el logo reconocido de los Uchihas, un abanico, rojo de la parte de arriba y blanco de la parte de abajo, y eso le trajo recuerdos de Sasuke, lo extrañaba, una parte de ella quería verlo, otra le decía que ya era tiempo de dejarlo y seguir adelante, por lo que mejor suspiro, guardó la tarjeta en su tarjetero de la oficina y siguió con su trabajo.

Shisui salió del despacho de Sakura, dirigiéndose a los elevadores, sabía que a su cliente no le gustaría, pero quería debatir eso lo antes posible. Cuando entró al elevador, sacó su teléfono de su saco, marcó un número y esperó hasta que contestarán.

—Diga — contesto una voz masculina.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi primo favorito? — en esto, se cerraron las puertas del elevador dejando a Shisui sólo.

Al otro lado se escuchaba una persona con una voz un poco irritada, a Shisui le encantaba molestar a su familia, en especial a esos dos hermanos — ¿Qué quieres Shisui?

—Ah no te pongas así, necesito verte lo más pronto posible, te convendrá.

Se escuchó solamente un suspiro antes de obtener una respuesta —Puedo a las 8, hoy llevaré a Sarada con su madre después de comer, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—A las 8 en tu casa Sasuke–chan, te veo más tarde — Shisui colgó antes de obtener una respuesta, ya que el elevador se detuvo para que entraran más personas, pero se alegró que esa noche su primo estuviera desocupado.

* * *

Sakura sabía que esa espinita de que posiblemente Sasuke se encontraba en la ciudad no se iría hasta tener a alguien que le confirmará lo contrario, por lo que, a la hora de la comida, ella había ido a un restaurante cerca de la oficina, donde pidió arroz con curry, por lo que aprovechó y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Naruto.

 _/Naruto, necesito verte con urgencia, necesito preguntarte algo en persona. /_

Terminando de mandar el mensaje, no podía evitar ver el teléfono y dejar de comer, después de 5 minutos contestó Naruto.

 _/¿Dónde estás? A Hinata le tocó ir por Boruto, por lo que estoy libre una hora. /_

Sakura se alegró, por lo que rápidamente le contestó.

 _/Estoy en el restaurante que está al lado de la tienda de ramen, donde nos gusta el curry. /_

 _/Llego en 5 minutos aproximadamente. /_

Tenía que acabar rápidamente su plato casi sin tocar, de curry antes de que Naruto apareciera, no quería que nada la distrajera, tenía que ir al punto y su alma tenía que descansar para poder dormir esa noche.

Recién el camarero retiró su plato vacío cuando llegó Naruto al restaurante, buscando a su amiga, la cual encontró en una mesa para dos personas, sola.

—Sakura-chan, hola — dijo un Naruto todo enérgico como siempre mientras se sentaba en la silla desocupada.

—Naruto, necesito que me respondas con toda sinceridad, sin ninguna mentira — soltó de golpe Sakura, ya estaba armada de valor como para vacilar en la respuesta que le diera Naruto — ¿Sabes si Sasuke-kun regresó a la ciudad?, por favor Naruto, sácame de la duda.

—Sakura-chan — Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura para darle confianza — Si el teme regresa de donde sea que se haya metido, te diré, pero, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Eres el mejor amigo, pero, creo que lo vi hace poco en la calle.

Naruto se le quedo viendo seriamente, tenía que hacer algo para romper con esa ilusión de su amiga.

—Sakura-chan, perdona que te lo diga, pero deberías de dejar tu amor por el Teme, has sufrido mucho, y si él no ha regresado, es porque no lo hará. —

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo, antes le decía que aceptaba su amor pero ahora, le decía que lo olvidará. Naruto vio la cara de Sakura por lo que añadió — Sé que te apoye con tu amor por el teme, pero ya vamos a cumplir 30 años, ¿Y si él no regresa?, él tiene su vida y por lo visto ninguno de los dos estamos en ella, llevamos más de 10 años sin estar en ella, como amigo no quiero que estés esperando a alguien que no sabemos si regresará, haz tu vida Sakura-chan, sal con alguien, ve nuevas cosas y no te quedes esperando, son años que no regresarán a ti.

Ella tomó sus manos y le dio una sonrisa — Gracias Naruto, creo que tienes razón, seguiré mi vida sin Sasuke.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Sakura-chan.

—Bueno, una vez resuelto el misterio, es hora de regresar a trabajar.

—Jeje — Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, no quería regresar a su casa — Sakura-chan, ¿no quieres que te llegue al trabajo?

—Gracias Naruto, esta vez aceptó.

* * *

Después de un día largo de trabajo, Sakura por fin salió de su oficina, bajo al estacionamiento que se encontraba en la planta baja, fuera del edificio y se subió a su carro, lo prendió y puso la radio, la cual tenían un especial de jazz, y se puso en marcha hacia la veterinaria donde llevaba a Anata, últimamente ya no se comía las croquetas para gatos por si solas, le tenía que agregar sobres o latas de comida, ya con 13 años, le era un poco difícil masticar las croquetas y se había vuelto más quisquilloso.

Después de 15 minutos manejando, se estaciono frente a una veterinaria, la cual tiene por nombre "PETNYA", se bajó de su carro y caminó hasta una puerta de cristal, la cual la abrió automáticamente y sonó una campanita, se cerró la puerta después de que ella entrará y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, pero no vio a nadie.

— ¿Hay alguien?

—Ah lo siento — Salió un chico de pelo castaño, un poco alto, y con uniforme de enfermero color azul claro con pequeñas imágenes de mascotas, de una de las puertas de los consultorios — ¡Ah! Sakura-san, buenas tardes ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Hola Amai, vengo por 10 sobres de comida para Anata, últimamente se ha vuelto quisquilloso con la comida.

—Ya veo, ¿Los quieres surtidos o algún sabor en especial?

—Surtidos está bien, aunque la mitad que sean de Salmón, por lo visto es su sabor favorito.

—Claro, ¿Cómo has estado Sakura-san? — pregunto Amai en lo que sacaba los sobres de la caja que tenía cerca del mostrador.

—Bien, trabajo y más trabajo, ninguna novedad, ¿y tú?

—Bien, igual — empezó a marcar los sobres en la computadora para cobrarlos — Se ha incrementado un poco los pacientes, ya varias personas prefieren tener una mascota a una pareja — terminó de marcar los sobres y los colocó en una bolsa de papel con el logo de la veterinaria, el cual era un gato dormido en color negro — Son 300 yenes.

—Claro — sacó de su bolsa su monedero 500 yenes y se los entregó — Aquí tienes.

—Gracias — tomo el dinero, lo puso en la máquina registradora, y le dio su cambio y el ticket — aquí tienes tu cambio y recibo — Sakura lo tomó y lo guardó primero en su bolsa, después Amai le tendió la bolsa con los sobres y al momento que Sakura la tomo, Amai no la soltó.

—Sakura-san, sé que esto es repentino, pero, ¿Quisieras salir en una cita conmigo? — Sakura abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba — Sé que es repentino, pero me gustaría platicar más tiempo contigo — Amai soltó la bolsa de los sobres.

—Eso es muy repentino Amai.

—Lo siento pero, ahorita tengo turno de la noche y estamos un poco ocupados, por lo que podríamos intercambiar números para ponernos de acuerdo.

Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo su amigo esa tarde en el restaurante " _Haz tu vida Sakura-chan, sal con alguien, ve nuevas cosas y no te quedes esperando, son años que no regresarán a ti._ " Por lo que tomó una decisión.

—Aceptó.

—Gracias Sakura-san, me has hecho el día — sonrió, por lo cual, Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

—Aunque está bien que dejes el "san" por ahora, solo dime Sakura.

—Está bien Sakura-san — eso hizo que Sakura riera un poco por lo que Amai se sonrojo — Lo siento, no me acostumbro.

—Tranquilo, eso se irá dando.

—Por cierto, ¿Puedes darme tu número de contacto para ponernos de acuerdo cuando podemos salir?

—Ah, claro — sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsa de su saco y Amai sacó el suyo de su pantalón, e intercambiaron celulares para cada quien anotar su número en el celular del otro — Aquí está, luego nos podemos de acuerdo, tengo que darle de comer a cierto gato — levantó la bolsa donde se encontraban los sobres de comida.

—Claro, muchas gracias Sakura-san, hasta luego — se dio cuenta que la había vuelto a llamar con el "san" al final de su nombre y se sonrojo otra vez, pero Sakura se le hizo tierno, por lo que esta vez no se rio, solo sonrió y salió de la veterinaria.

* * *

Era un ambiente serio en su casa, había tenido una llamada de su primo esa mañana, y era en relación con su divorcio, sabía que tarde o temprano se tenía que separar de Kim, ya que, por una borrachera la embarazo, pero por su orgullo y las enseñanzas que le dieron sus padres, no podía abandonarla estando embarazada de su hijo, el cual resultó ser una hermosa niña, pero ella no le causaba gran interés.

Sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado cuando escucho la puerta de su departamento ser tocada 3 veces, como lo hacían los miembros de su familia, por lo que fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola hermano, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola Itachi, pasa. — Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su hermano, pero al parecer no venía solo.

— ¡Hola primito! Tu primo favorito ha llegado — dijo con mucho entusiasmo Shisui al entrar al departamento de Sasuke.

—Shisui, ¿Qué tal?

—Pues nada nuevo, trayéndote noticias de tu esposa y de una linda abogada.

—Pasen y pónganse cómodos — hizo caso omiso del comentario de su primo, conociendolo, ya hasta se imaginaba saliendo con la abogada en una cita.

Los tres pasaron al departamento de Sasuke, Shisui e Itachi se sentaron en la sala en lo que Sasuke iba por 3 tazas de café, desde que había tenido a Sarada dejo la bebida y la sustituyo por café de la zona, era amargo y recien tostado. Después de servir las tasas las puso en la mesita que estaba en medio de los sillones y él se sentó en el sillón enfrente de donde se encontraba Shisui e Itachi, ya que ellos se sentaron en el mismo sillón de 3 piezas.

— ¿Qué noticias me tienes? — Dijo Sasuke después de haberse sentado en el sofá.

—No muchas, solamente dos noticias, la primera es que de acuerdo a la abogada de Kim, ella solo quiere dos cosas, una, la cual no le veo problema, es la casa.

—Claro, ella se puede quedar con la casa, ya que fue regalo de sus padres para nosotros.

—La segunda, se trata sobre Sarada — Sabia que eso no le iba a caer bien a Sasuke, pero de todos modos tenía que decírselo, por lo que después de un pequeño silencio, siguió con lo que estaba diciendo — Ella quiere la custodia completa de Sarada, con que la veas una vez a la semana y aparte des una pensión alimenticia.

—Eso no lo permitiré — se levantó Sasuke de su asiento — Ella no la quiere, la descuidará, es mala madre, no creo que la vaya a cuidar.

—Sasuke tranquilo —Itachi intervino antes de que su hermano se pusiera histérico, se paró al igual que su hermano — Sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer esa mujer y sabemos que ni siquiera quiere a Sarada, pero estas en las de perder, ya que Sarada es menor de 10 años, es más sencillo que la custodia se la den a ella, y créeme, estamos pensando en una estrategia para que no se salga con la suya, pero para esto, tú tienes que estar tranquilo — Sasuke tomo asiento frustrado por la noticia, y al igual que él, Itachi se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si ella quiere llevarse a mi hija?

—Sasuke tranquilo — dijo ahora Shisui — Estamos buscando evidencia para que ella no obtenga la custodia, pero la abogada que ella contrato es de uno de los bufetes de abogados reconocidos y expertos en los divorcios, así que tendremos una larga batalla, pero no te desanimes, los Uchiha nunca nos rendimos.

Eso no animo mucho a Sasuke por lo que suspiro, recargo sus codos sobre sus piernas y coloco su cabeza sobre sus manos, tapándose la cara.

—Sasuke, sé que será difícil, pero como familia, te prometo que ella no tendrá la custodia de Sarada, toda la familia te apoya, y la conocemos, por lo que lucharemos para eso. — trato de apoyar a su primo — Además, ella podrá contratar a la mejor abogada de Konoha, pero ningún abogado en este mundo puede contra los abogados AK.

—No creo soportar ver cómo se llevan de mi lado a Sarada, de por si es difícil dejarla estos días con ella — dijo con tristeza Sasuke.

Itachi y Shisui no sabían qué más decir, habían estado en cada situación con él, podían entender cómo se sentía, ellos mismos tenían un cariño muy fuerte por la pequeña Sarada, pero no era un lazo tan grande como padre e hija, por lo que Itachi, al entender un poco más a su hermano, se levantó del sillón, y se fue a sentar al lado de Sasuke, y lo abrazo, dejando que la cabeza de su hermano menor quedara en su pecho.

—Confía en nosotros Sasuke, al igual que tú, amamos a la pequeña Sarada, por lo que no permitiremos que te la quiten de tu lado.

Al sentir a su hermano sostenerlo y abrazarlo, no pudo sostener sus lágrimas más, y en silencio dejó caer un par de ellas — Gracias Itachi — dijo con una voz quebrada, y no dijo nada más.

Mientras Shisui e Itachi compartían miradas, no dejarían que Sasuke siguiera sufriendo, ya lo vieron sufrir una vez, al perder al amor de su vida, no sabían los detalles, pero vieron como Sasuke cambio, pero alguien, una pequeña criatura que vino al mundo sin ser planeada, lo cambio, le regresó la felicidad, y no dejarían que esa pequeña criatura que había regresado a Sasuke, se fuera de su lado.

* * *

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que Sarada entro a esa escuela, y ya por fin era viernes, y como no es muy sociable, su único amigo en el momento era Boruto, aunque él siempre tenía compañeros rodeándolo, en la hora del almuerzo se iba con ella a la cafetería, como una promesa que se hicieron ellos, pero sin acordarla.

Era viernes y en la penúltima hora, tenían clase de historia japonesa. Como siempre, Boruto solo esperaba a que fuera la última hora, ya que les tocaba deporte, por lo que se encontraba aburrido viendo el pasar del reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón. Por otra parte, Sarada se encontraba tomando notas de la clase.

–Hasta aquí el día de hoy, el lunes me entregarán un reportaje de alguno de los clanes que más les llamen la atención de la historia de Japón, me explicaran porque les gusta, y su historia del clan, y antes de que termine la clase, todos se anotaran con el presidente de la clase para que ninguno tenga un reino igual – volteo a ver al presidente de la clase – Nara, tu me entregaras la lista al final de las clases – volvió la vista al frente – eso es todo chicos, nos vemos el lunes.

Terminado las indicaciones, recogió su libro y salió del salón. Los demás estudiantes sintieron pesadez por hacer la tarea y hasta Boruto que ni atención había puesto hasta que dijo que se anotarán con el presidente de la clase, por lo que andaba un poco perdido, por lo que volteo a ver a Sarada, quien se encontraba atrás de él.

–Sarada, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor?

–Sí, tenemos que hacer equipos de dos personas para – no la dejo terminar cuando Boruto le dijo

–Va, seremos nosotros dos, listo, ahora, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Sadara suspiro, sabía que su amigo no ponía atención, pero era muy listo y aparte, hacia las cosas sin preguntar, aunque ella prefería hacer equipo con él, ya que no había interactuado con nadie más en la clase.

–Tenemos que buscar información de un clan de samuráis que nos llame la atención y hacer un reporte en parejas – vio a Boruto con un poco de flojera al escuchar a Sarada, pero ella ya tenía una idea – si quieres, podemos ir a la casa de mi padre, él tiene libros de clanes antiguos y de ahí investigar sobre uno de ellos, yo no tengo ninguno en mente, no sé tú.

–Me gusta tu idea, busquemos sobre el clan Asakura, de ese clan he escuchado algunas cosas, y podemos ir después de clase, hoy no tengo mucho que hacer.

A Sarada le gusto el cambio de ánimo que vio en Boruto – me parece bien, le mandare mensaje a mi padre para que nos venga a recoger.

–Yo iré saliendo para cambiarme, tengo entrenamiento, nos vemos en la salida, por cierto, ¿puedes anotarnos con Shikadai? Para salir rápido.

–No hay problema.

–Thank you Sarada. – Boruto salió rápidamente del salón, le gustaba mucho el deporte, ella en cambio, no era tan buena, solo se acomodó sus lentes, y camino hacia Shikadai para decirle su decisión.

Al final del día, Sarada estaba esperando a Boruto en la entrada de la escuela, le había mandado mensaje a su papá para decirle que hoy los acompañaría su amigo a la casa de su padre para hacer una investigación de la colección de libros que tiene, ya que su papá le encantaba la historia, sobre todo, los Clanes que hubo en Japón.

–Lo siento Sarada, tarde un poco más de lo esperado – llegó Boruto y se paró al lado de Sarada, había corrido desde el campo de entrenamiento hasta la entrada.

–No te apures, mi padre viene tarde, y me dio tiempo de sacar 3 libros de la biblioteca que nos pueden ayudar – se los enseño, ya que los llevaba abrazados en sus brazos, los libros eran un poco gruesos, pero Sarada no mostraba que pesarán.

–Ya veo, dame los libros, yo los cargaré – dijo Boruto estirando sus manos para recibirlos.

Sarada no estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad de las demás personas que no fueran su familia, por lo que dudo un poco en entregar los libros, pero al final, se los dio.

Boruto, por su parte, solo sonrió, le gustaba poner nerviosa a Sarada, su expresión que ponía le divertía, por lo que hacía cualquier cosa para molestarla, claro, sin hacerla sentir que abusaba de ella, o que la hiciera sentir mal, por suerte, sus padres lo educaron de una forma que hacia que respetara a sus amigos, y a ella, ya la consideraba una amiga más dentro de la escuela.

Caminaron hasta una banca casi frente a la entrada, pero antes de sentarse, Sarada le señalo un carro que venía a lo lejos.

–Mira Boruto, es el carro de mi papá, vamos.

–Ok – siguió a Sarada en dirección a la vialidad para esperar el carro a que se estacionara.

Por otra parte, Sasuke venía en su carro para recoger a su hija y a su nuevo amigo, que, según el mensaje que había recibido, irían a su casa a hacer tarea. Pero cuando empezó a visualizar a su hija cerca de la escuela, vio a alguien familiar cerca de ella, no estaba seguro, pero, empezó a tener un sentimiento de angustia.

Estaciono el carro, abrió la puerta y salió del carro, para conocer adecuadamente al amigo de su hija, pero su sorpresa fue que ese niño se parecía mucho a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

–Papá, él es mi amigo de la escuela, se llama Uzumaki Boruto – dijo la pequeña a su padre, el cual, aunque no lo expresara, estaba sorprendido, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que él era el hijo de Naruto.

–Buenas tardes señor Uchiha, gracias por permitirme ir a su casa – en cambio, Boruto, sentía un poco de nervios al ver al padre de su amiga, todo serio y sin ningún gesto en la cara.

–Suban al auto – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sasuke, siendo él el primero en subir.

–Tranquilo, aunque se ve malo, es buena persona en el interior – abrió la puerta de atrás para subir ella primero, pero Boruto sintió que debía de confiar en ella, por lo que subió también al vehículo.

El trayecto fue tranquilo para los niños, ya que se la pasaron hablando de la tarea que harían y sus planes, y Sasuke solo se la pasaba manejando, no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría Naruto al ver que su hijo se lleva bien con su hija, y si se encuentran, pero en quien pensó, fue en la chica que dejo atrás, su mejor amiga de cabello rosado y que no dejaba de seguirlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos por la actual chica que ocupa sus pensamientos.

–Papá, ¿puede quedarse Boruto a cenar hoy?

–Sí, siempre y cuando pida permiso a sus padres.

-YeiI – dijeron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo. Por lo que Boruto rápidamente saco su celular y le mandó mensaje a su mamá.

Poco después llegaron a un edificio, y subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al departamento de Sasuke.

–Papá, iré con Boruto a buscar en el cuarto de estudio, si necesitas algo, me llamas – Dijo la pequeña quitándose los zapatos en la entrada – vamos Boruto, es por acá – jalo a su amigo después de que él también se quitara sus zapatos hacia el cuarto de estudio, dejando solo a Sasuke en la entrada.

Sasuke solo suspiro, por lo que solo se limitó a ir a la cocina para ver si preparaba algo de comer, o simplemente pedía algo de comida rápida.

–Boruto, estos son los libros que nos podrían ayudar a buscar sobre el clan Asakura, los repartiremos a la mitad para buscar, y mañana seguiremos, pero en internet.

–Está bien Sarada, de todos modos, ya obtuve el permiso de quedarme a cenar aquí, vendrá mi papá por mi.

–Ok! Empecemos, inicia con estos y yo buscaré en estos.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, buscando sobre el Clan Asakura, cada quien anotando en su libreta las hojas donde se encontraba la información y lo más importante del clan, ya que su plan era juntar toda la información primero, y posteriormente, juntarla y ver lo más importante para presentar la tarea el lunes.

A la hora de cenar, fue Sasuke a ver a los pequeños, pero al entrar al cuarto de estudio, los vio concentrados, si él era el hijo de Naruto, no salió nada a él, fue lo que pensó al verlo muy concentrado.

-Niños, ¿cómo van? – pregunto, ya que era tiempo que tomarán un descanso.

–Ya casi terminamos papá, solo nos falta revisar los libros que tenemos en las manos – no despego la vista del libro cuando le contestó a su padre.

–Pueden terminar una vez que terminen de comer, así que vayan a lavarse las manos para comer.

– Vamos Boruto – dejo el libro sobre la mesa, y se estiró un poco – te enseñaré el baño.

–Gracias Sarada – tambien dejo el libro sobre la mesa, pero lo dejo abierto para recordar donde se había quedado, y siguió a Sarada al baño.

Sasuke sólo se hizo a un lado para que los dos menores pudieran salir de la habitación, después se fue directo al comedor para terminar de preparar la mesa para comer, había hecho espagueti bañado de salsa de tomate, y tiras de pollo con champiñones en el espagueti.

Durante la cena, Boruto y Sarada platicaban de lo que habían encontrado en el último libro que estaban leyendo, y Sasuke solo los escuchaba, pero no tardaron en comer, y apenas habian ayudado a Sasuke a recoger la mesa para poder seguir estudiando, hasta que escucharon que tocaron la puerta, Sasuke estaba un poco nervioso, ver si realmente era su viejo amigo el papá del amigo de Sarada o no.

Por lo que no dudo más y fue a abrir, y al abrir la puerta, vio que tenía razón, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su viejo amigo, que de un alegre Naruto, en un instante, vio a un sorprendido Naruto, el cual perdió el habla.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió al ver a su viejo amigo y compañero al abrir la puerta de la casa de la amiga de su hijo.

–Pues aquí vivo – dijo en tono serio – Pasa.

Naruto lo vio desconfiado, y confundido a Sasuke, no podía creer que su viejo compañero de clases estuviera frente a él después de muchos años.

–Van a tardar un poco más, me lo acaba de decir mi hija, y acaban de terminar de comer, pero parece que les falta un rato más – dejo a Naruto en la entrada, mientras él entraba a su casa.

Naruto solo suspiro y entro al departamento de su viejo amigo, cerrando la puerta.

Poco después llegó Boruto saludando a su padre.

–Papá, ¿podrías esperar unos minutos más? ya casi acabamos.

–Esta bien – suspiro – solamente no te tardes, tenemos que ir por unas cosas que encargó tu madre antes de regresar a casa.

–Claro, por cierto – señaló a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba en la cocina – él es el papá de Sarada, puedes hablar con él en lo que terminamos – dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

–Se ve que es más interesado en el estudio que tu – llego con dos tazas de café y las colocó sobre la mesa del centro de la sala, tomando por sorpresa a Naruto – puedes sentarte donde quieras – tomó asiento en el sillón para dos personas, enfrente de él se encontraba un sillón para tres personas, y entre los dos, una mesa de centro.

Naruto tomó asiento enfrente de él, donde se encontraba la otra taza de café.

–¿Por qué te fuiste y no nos dijiste nada Sasuke? – inició la conversación Naruto.

–No tuve opción, mi padre fue trasladado a otra ciudad.

–Pero debiste decirme, eramos amigos, y me quede preocupado por ti. Te busqué por toda la ciudad, fui a tu casa, pero me habian dicho que todos se habian mudado, y la estaban vendiendo, así que me quedaba luego de la escuela en las paradas de los trenes a esperar para ver si llegabas en un tren a visitarnos, pero eso nunca paso.

–No pude, tuvimos que viajar exactamente a Inglaterra porque necesitaban ayuda de mi padre, viví ahí hasta que termine la universidad, hasta después pude regresar, pero hace poco, me mude aquí.

–¿Y por qué no nos contactaste cuando regresaste o nos buscaste? Nunca perdimos la esperanza de que regresarás o nos contactaras, hasta le he hablado a mi familia para saber si sabian de tu familia pero todos los días era algo negativo.

–Tuve mis propios problemas al regresar. Realmente fue una sorpresa ver que nuestros hijos son compañeros y amigos de clase.

–Si, eso fue raro – sonrió, pero supo que Sasuke evadió una de sus preguntas – pero, porque no nos contactaste de alguna forma? te hubiéramos podido ayudar.

–Eso fue por…

–Listo ya acabamos – dijeron al mismo tiempo Boruto y Sarada cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, Boruto ya traía su mochila sobre sus hombros, listo para retirarse de la casa de su amiga.

–Naruto, otro día nos pondremos de acuerdo para actualizarnos – dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de presentación y se la dio a Naruto – aquí vienen mis datos para cuando tengas tiempo.

–Thank you Sasuke, definitivamente tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, y muchas cosas que cuestionarte – volteo la vista a su hijo – despídete hijo.

–Gracias Sasuke, tomaré estos libros, y se los traeré el lunes, Sarada me dio el permiso.

–Solo cuidalos.

Naruto y Boruto por fin salieron del departamento de Sasuke.

–Papá – volteó a ver a su progenitor – ¿Conoces al papá de Boruto?

–Digamos que éramos viejos compañeros de clase.

–Ya veo, que pequeño es el mundo.

* * *

Después de que pasaron a comprar el encargo de su esposa, Naruto iba conduciendo por la ciudad rumbo a su casa, Boruto iba callado, se veía que iba pensando en algo, " _Tal vez esta pensando en la tarea que tiene que hacer"_ fue lo primero que le paso a la cabeza, por lo que trato de distraerlo para que su mente se relajará un poco.

–Boruto, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

–Bien, supongo – esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba, por lo que intento otra cosa.

–¿Qué es lo que piensas hijo?

–Papá – volteó a ver a su progenitor – ¿Tú conoces al padre de Sarada?

–Éramos viejos amigos, pero por algunas razones, él se fue a otro lado y perdimos comunicación.

–Ya veo.

–Llegamos – estaciono el carro fuera de su casa, y apago el carro – por ahora no le comentes a nadie sobre que Sasuke está en la ciudad, y menos a tu tía Sakura, yo se lo diré.

–Esta bien – contesto el pequeño, aunque le pareció extraño el comentario de su padre, pensó solamente que sería una sorpresa para su tía Sakura, y no le tomo importancia.

Bajaron los dos del carro y entraron a su casa, Boruto ayudando a su padre a sacar las cosas que habían comprado.

–Que bueno que llegaron, ya me estaba preocupando – dijo Hinata cuando los vio entrando con las cosas.

–Hola mamá – la saludó primero – teníamos que terminar de investigar, pero por suerte papá no se aburrió, estuvo platicando con su viejo amigo.

–Boruto! – Grito Naruto, lo primero que le dijo y lo primero que hizo el pequeño, por lo que Boruto corrió hacia su habitación después de dejar las cosas en el comedor.

–Naruto, ¿qué quiso decir Boruto con viejo amigo? – Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad, esperaba que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

–Acomodare esto y te contare todo – paso a su lado con otras cosas en las manos y se puso a acomodar las cosas que habían comprado.

Hinata ayudo a Naruto a terminar de acomodar las cosas, y posteriormente se fueron a su habitación para conversar.

–Hinata-chan, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – se sentó al lado derecho de Hinata que ya se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama –el padre de la amiga de nuestro hijo – continuó después de un suspiro – es Sasuke.

–¿tu amigo de la infancia que desapareció? – pregunto Hinata.

–Ese mero, fue algo que no me esperaba.

–Naruto, ¿Sakura lo sabe?

–No, no se lo he dicho, apenas me enteré cuando fui a recoger a Boruto y quien me abrió fue Sasuke – suspiro antes de continuar – no se que hacer Hinata-chan, hoy en la tarde había hablado con Sakura para que por fin olvidará a Sasuke, y continuará con su vida, pero si ahora le digo que él a regresado, todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo se irán por la borda, pero se que sus sentimiento por él eran verdaderos, fueron muchos años que estuvo esperándolo, pero él tiene una hija – se tapo su cara con sus manos, y Hinata, al ver a su esposo, colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro y lo palmeo.

–Tranquilo Naruto-kun, por ahora no le digamos a Sakura-chan sobre Sasuke – Naruto volteo a verla, y con una mirada, le preguntaba el por qué de su decisión, por lo que ella continuó –ella nos mandó un mensaje a Ino y a mi sobre que por fin dejaría a Sasuke en el pasado, y tendrá una cita con un chico, que le interesa un poco.

–¿Ella no nos odiará por no decirle? – pregunto un poco triste, quería mucho a su amiga y hace poco le dijo que siempre le decía toda la verdad, no quería ocultarle nada a su amiga, y Hinata lo sabía, conocía mucho a su esposo, por lo que lo tomó de los cachetes con sus dos manos.

–No – eso esperaba ella – Sakura entenderá porque tomamos esa decisión de no decirle, confía en mí.

Naruto solo le sonrió, su esposa era la mejor para hacerlo sentir bien y daba buenos consejos para no meter la pata, como generalmente lo hacía.

–Gracias Hinata-chan, por escucharme.

–Para eso estamos juntos, somos un equipo Naruto-kun.

Él colocó su mano en la barbilla de su esposa y le dio un beso tierno. Ella, por su parte, lo acepto, pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojo, Naruto con cada acto que hacía, siempre causaba que se sonrojara.

Ya solamente Naruto esperaba no decirle a su amiga y, por otra parte, ver a Sasuke para platicar con él, tenía curiosidad de muchas cosas, y tambien queria saber porque se casó con una mujer que no fuera Sakura, él sabía que Sasuke tenía sentimientos por Sakura, y siempre tuvo fe en que fuera a buscarla, pero una parte de él se desilusionó al saber que su amigo ya había hecho una familia, ahora solamente faltaba escuchar su versión y tomar una decisión con sus amigos.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todos, se que dije que iba a subir pronto la historia, pero tuve problemas, mi Beta se enfermo, y tuvo algunos problemas, y yo tuve mucho trabajo, no es facil escribir con un trabajo que te absorbe mucho de tu tiempo libre, pero bueno, por fin el capitulo 3, espero que les guste.

Y gracias a los que la siguen y comentan, es dificil para mi escribir pero facil de imaginar la historia, asi que me cuesta un poco tambien plasmarla, pero espero que les agrade.

PD: A mi Beta le mando unos saludos y espero que se mejoré y le agradesco por sus esfuerzos.

Les mando muchos saludos y


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al Mangaka**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **NO LO VEÍA VENIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Lunes en la mañana, no quería despertarse después de no haber hecho nada el fin de semana, por lo que muy a su pesar, se levantó de la cama para empezar su semana. Se arregló como todas las mañanas, desayuno y le dio de desayunar a Anata, posteriormente salió de su casa rumbo a la oficina.

Llegando, vio los pendientes con Ten Ten, indicándole que hoy vería al abogado del esposo de la señora Kim, tendría un juicio más adelante por lo de otro divorcio, y que en unos minutos vendría una señora también para ver un nuevo caso. Paso a hacerse una taza de café y se dirigió a su despacho para iniciar su trabajo.

A mediodía, Sakura se encontraba en su oficina, sentada en su silla, en su mano derecha tenía un marcador y en la mano izquierda unos documentos que se encontraba revisando, cuando de repente tocaron su puerta, siendo interrumpida su lectura, cambio su mirada de los papeles a quien se encontraba en la entrada.

—Sakura, el Abogado Uchiha ha llegado.

—Gracias Ten Ten, hazlo pasar por favor.

—Claro.

Ten Ten se retiró, por lo que Sakura ordeno los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y los colocó en una carpeta negra la cual guardo en su cajonera, que se encontraba a su lado derecho, y en eso escucho que tocaron la puerta, volteo a ver quién era, vio al abogado Uchiha en la entrada.

—Hola abogada Haruno.

—Hola, pase abogado, por favor.

—Gracias — paso y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban del otro lado del escritorio donde ella se encontraba.

—Espero recibir buenas noticias de su parte.

—Me temo que no serán buenas para usted, ya que las que me dio la semana pasada no fueron buenas para mi cliente.

—Veo que si pudo hablar con su cliente — coloco sus codos sobre su escritorio y cruzo sus brazos sobre este — ¿Que acordaron?

—Iniciare por lo que mi cliente está de acuerdo — se acomodó un poco en su silla — en lo de la casa mi cliente está totalmente de acuerdo, ya que fueron los padres de ella quien se la regalaron.

—Ya veo, en cuestión a su hija, ¿Qué decisión tomo tu cliente?

—En cuestión a Sarada, mi cliente ha decidido no aceptar su propuesta, si no que él quiere quedarse con la custodia de su hija, sabe que si se van a juicio puede perder, pero no dejará de luchar por su hija.

—Entiendo su punto abogado Uchiha, y entiendo el punto de vista de su cliente — tomo un poco de agua y volvió a dejar el vaso de donde lo tomo — pero son ellos los que tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo con la custodia de la menor, por lo que le propongo que nos veamos otro día con mi cliente y su cliente para platicar las cosas, si no funciona, y como último recurso seria ir a juicio, aunque preferiría ahorrar ese paso, ya que a veces es difícil para los niños ir a los juzgados.

—Sería buena idea abogada, mi cliente está abierto a cualquier dialogo para concluir esto.

—Está bien, ¿le parece reunirnos en 3 días aquí en la oficina?

—Lo hablaré con mi cliente, le confirmaré más tarde.

—Me parece perfecto, solamente quedaría ver la hora en que nos reuniremos.

—Lo más seguro es que sea por la tarde, después de las 4 pm, ya que mi cliente tiene cosas que hacer.

—Está bien, muchas gracias abogado Uchiha.

—Bien, pasando a otro tema — se acercó más al escritorio colocando su brazo sobre el escritorio con una cara coqueta — ¿saldría a una cita conmigo?

Sakura no se esperaba esa propuesta, pero en su interior, no quería estar relacionada con la familia Uchiha, ya que lo recordaba a él, así que rápidamente cambio su expresión de sorprendida a una con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento abogado, no combino el trabajo con mi vida personal, y menos si son los abogados contrarios.

Shisui regreso a su posición normal — Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, realmente usted ha llamado mi atención abogada, y no solo profesionalmente.

—Lo siento abogado, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien, se lo digo para que no se haga ilusiones conmigo.

—Oh, entonces retiro mi invitación, no me gusta ser quien rompe parejas, pero si algún día está libre, puede contar conmigo.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Un poco decepcionado se levantó de su asiento con su maletín en una mano — Espero no haberla puesto en una situación incómoda, ya que nos estaremos viendo a menudo — hizo una pequeña reverencia y Sakura hizo lo mismo con su cabeza — nos estaremos viendo — se levantó de su asiento y se retiró.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro después de que se había ido Shisui, nunca pensó tener una propuesta de ese tipo, si fuera Sasuke la hubiera aceptado, pero no era él, y de seguro nunca en esta vida tendría una propuesta de ese tipo viniendo de Sasuke. Todos esos pensamientos la estaban poniendo nostálgica por lo que mejor tomo el teléfono de su escritorio y marco el número de la señora Kim, y sonó 4 veces, pero la mando al buzón de voz, tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto.

/Señora Kim, su esposo no acepto algunos puntos que usted propuso, así que nos reuniremos con él el jueves de esta semana, comuníquese conmigo por cualquier duda. /

Volvió a dejar el celular en su lugar y volvió a suspirar, tenía que volverlo a sacar de su mente, por lo que tomo los documentos que había guardado y siguió revisándolos.

Por otro lado, Shisui le mando mensaje a Sasuke, sabía que estaba trabajando por lo que no le llamo, ya que siempre le cuelga a esa hora.

/Primito, la abogada no quiso salir en una cita conmigo (T—T), por otro lado, nos reuniremos con tu actual esposa y su abogada dentro de 3 días para ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo y no llevar a Sarada a los juzgados, ponte en contacto conmigo para más detalles. /

* * *

Lunes, 7 de la noche, Sakura se encontraba terminando de arreglarse, se colocaba un lápiz labial color coral, la situación es simple, hoy tendría su primera cita con Amai, el sábado en la tarde le había mandado un mensaje a ella para salir el lunes, lo cual ella acepto, se verían en un restaurante de comida internacional en el centro de la ciudad.

Se miro por última vez en su espejo, llevaba un vestido color azul marino, con una falda amplia y un listón en la cintura, su escote era en forma de V, su cabello suelto y pintada ligeramente, sus zapatos eran color negro de un tacón no tal alto; al ver que se veía bien, salió de su cuarto, tomo las llaves de su casa y su auto que se encontraban en la mesa cerca de la entrada, y salió rumbo al estacionamiento, para tomar su carro e irse al restaurante, ya que habían quedado de verse ahí.

"Respira Sakura, solamente es una cita, no me casaré con él ni nada parecido, solamente una cita, una tranquila."

Eso era lo que ella pensaba al dirigirse a su punto de encuentro, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había llegado al estacionamiento del restaurante.

Deja su auto no sin antes colocar la alarma, estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía mucho que no tenía una cita con un chico, tenía solo en mente tranquilizarse, no era nada del otro mundo. Antes de entrar al restaurante, tomo su celular y mando mensaje en el grupo de chat que tenía con Hinata e Ino.

/Sakura: Ya estoy afuera del restaurante, estoy nerviosa/

/Hinata: Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te deseo mucha suerte/

/Ino: Esperemos y salgan al final frentuda, mucha suerte y nada de hablar mucho sobre tu trabajo/

Sakura se rio al leer lo que puso Ino, la conocía bien, por lo que guardo su celular y entro por fin al establecimiento.

—Buenas noches, ¿tiene reservación? — pregunto una chica atrás de una barra que se encontraba en la entrada.

—Si, está a nombre de Amai Akiyama — La chica se puso a buscar en su libro que tenia de reservas y encontró el nombre dicho.

—Por aquí por favor, ya la están esperando.

Siguió a la chica por un pasillo, subieron unas escaleras y recorrieron el pasillo que llevaba al otro lado, hasta llegar a una mesa rectangular de dos personas cerca de la ventana, la cual era todo el muro de cristal que daba hacia la calle. La mesa donde se encontraba Amai, estaba solamente con un mantel rojo, con un pequeño florero y una rosa roja en el centro.

—Aquí está su asiento, en un momento regreso — se retiró la chica dejando a Sakura y a Amai solos.

—Hola Amai — hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola Sakura, te vez bien en ese vestido.

—Gracias — el comentario hizo que se sintiera un poco nerviosa, así que con su mano derecha coloco unos cabellos detrás de su oreja — tú también te vez bien.

Amai llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, con una camisa en cuello redondo color gris, un saco que combinaba con su pantalón, y unos zapatos color negro.

—Déjame ayudarte — se colocó atrás de la silla que iba a ocupar ella, la jalo hacia atrás para que ella pudiera sentarse — gracias — se colocó enfrente de Amai, dándole la espalda, y se sentó en la silla. Amai después de ayudarla, se regresó a su lugar.

— ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?

—De hecho, no, acababa de llegar, la verdad, pensé que tu llegarías antes, ya que se me hizo un poco tarde cuando salí de mi casa, pero el tráfico me favoreció.

—Es cierto, no había tráfico.

—Perdonen, aquí les traigo las cartas — llego un mesero, les coloco el menú enfrente de cada uno, y se retiró.

—Nunca he venido aquí, ¿tu sí? — pregunto Sakura tomando el menú para verlo.

—Una vez vine con un colega, pero fue cuando abrieron este lugar.

—Ya veo, esa vez ¿qué probaste?

—Lo interesante de este lugar es que realmente no hay menú — Sakura abrió la carta que el mesero momentos antes le entrego y solamente vio una hoja blanca con tres preguntas — este restaurante solamente te pregunta algunas cosas, y la comida viene siendo una sorpresa.

Amai le dio una pluma a Sakura y ella se dedicó a contestar la única hoja que venía en esa carpeta de cuero negro que simulaba un menú elegante, las preguntas venían en el siguiente orden:

Alimentos que más odias

Alimentos a los que eres alérgico

Bebida favorita

—Nunca me había tocado un lugar así — dijo respondiendo la primera pregunta que venía con un simple "ninguno" — por lo general siempre está el menú ya realizado.

—Lo sé, mi colega es amigo del dueño, me dijo que el concepto se le vino a la mente de una conversación con su pareja, hablaban sobre las comidas que reflejan a las personas, y sus bebidas, después de que terminara su contrato con su antiguo restaurante, decidió abrir su propio negocio junto con unos amigos de él, el resultado es lo que vez aquí.

—El concepto es interesante — Escribió en la segunda pregunta "ninguno" — pero ¿qué pasa si a una persona no le gusta la comida que le traen?

—La misma pregunta me hice cuando vine aquí, pero tiene varias cosas de las cuales vale la pena venir aquí.

Sakura escribió en la última pregunta "agua de fresa" —¿Cuáles?

—La primera es que el precio para toda la comida completa es el mismo, y el menú es una sorpresa con tus gustos, la segunda es que hay pocas mesas realmente, aunque es un lugar amplio, te dan la comodidad de estar separados de las demás personas y tener una charla cómoda, por otro lado, nunca comerás lo mismo al venir aquí, mi colega me dijo que los que cocinan ven a sus comensales por una cámara desde que llegan, por lo que se dan una idea, y todos ellos tienen memoria fotográfica, por lo que recuerdan cada uno de los clientes que viene.

Amai agarro la pluma que anteriormente Sakura había tomado para escribir sus respuestas para él escribir las de él en su menú que le habían dado, colocando "champiñones, chocolate, cualquier bebida con limón" siguiendo el orden de las preguntas.

— ¿Eres alérgico al chocolate? — Pregunto Sakura muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba que una persona era alérgica a tal alimento.

—Si, desde que era niño, lo pude disfrutar hasta los 5 años, después tuve una enfermedad, no recuerdo que era, pero eso provocó que me hiciera alérgico al chocolate.

—No sabía que las enfermedades provocarán que te volvieras alérgico a algo.

En eso, regreso el mesero y recogió las cartas donde venían la hoja que habían llenado.

Siguieron hablando de su vida y sus gustos hasta que el mesero regreso con dos bebidas, la de Sakura era una soda de frutos rojos, mientras la de Amai era una soda de cítricos. Poco después regreso el mesero con dos platos, el de Sakura era un plato redondo plano con una carne de mejillón cocida a 3/4, decorada con una rama de perejil arriba y en la parte de abajo una salsa de frambuesa, en la otra orilla del plato se encontraba arroz blanco acumulado en un círculo plano; por otro lado, a Amai le entregaron un plato circular medio ondo con espagueti y una variedad de vegetales, y algunos trozos de carne en forma cuadrada, bañados en una salsa de tomate.

—Se ve delicioso el plato— dijo Sakura tomando sus cubiertos para probar su platillo.

—Te aseguro que te gustara, aunque este sencillo, la sazón del chef es bueno.

Sakura probo su carne y sintió que tenía un festín en la boca —Esta realmente delicioso.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado — Amai también tomo sus cubiertos y empezó a comer su espagueti.

Terminando de comer, siguieron platicando, el mesero les retiro sus platos y poco después les llevo un café capuchino caliente a los dos.

—Ahorita regreso —dijo Amai después de que se había tomado medio capuchino.

—Claro— sonrió mientras Amai se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia donde se encontraban los sanitarios.

Sakura volvió a pensar en cierto pelinegro por segunda vez en la noche, la primera vez lo recordó cuando vio el espagueti de su acompañante con la salsa de tomate, sabía que ese era su platillo favorito, aunque también, al mismo tiempo, sabía que debía de dejar de pensar en otro hombre enfrente de su cita así que miro hacia el ventanal que se encontraba al lado de ella para distraerse, pero no tuvo suerte ya que el cielo se encontraba con nubes, vio como poco a poco iniciaban a caer gotas del cielo, no era una tormenta pero por lo menos estaba avisándole a la gente que llovería, bajo la mirada para ver a las personas que se refugiaban y otras no les importaba y seguían caminando, y de repente lo vio, cabello negro, más alto de lo que recordaba, vestía un pantalón negro y una playera gris con un saco del mismo color que su pantalón, se veía elegante y parecía que esperaba a alguien.

Le dio tiempo de verlo de frente unos segundos, porque se volteo, dándole la espalda a donde se encontraba Sakura, quiso saber si realmente era él y no dudo ni un segundo más y salió del restaurante para comprobarlo.

Amai la vio saliendo de prisa cuando él salía del baño, así que la siguió, mientras ella salía del restaurante, busco por todos lados, no había rastro de Sasuke, interiormente sabía que era él, pero quería confirmarlo, por lo que pretendía cruzar la calle.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? — la tomo del hombro derecho y eso la asusto, ya que lo había olvidado por completo.

—Este, si, solamente salí porque creí ver a alguien — se molestó consigo misma por haber olvidado la cita y que estaba con Amai solo por ver a alguien que posiblemente no era.

—Vamos adentro, hace un poco de frio y olvidaste tu abrigo en tu silla — la tomo por la cintura y ella no se opuso, solo asintió con la cabeza seguía maldiciéndose por despistada.

"Deja de estar pensando en él, sabemos que no regresará, así que supéralo".

Se dijo a sí misma, tenía que pensar en su cita, no en el pasado.

—Creo que terminara de llover pronto, por lo mientras ¿quieres otra taza de café?

—Está bien —Sakura acepto, dando una sonrisa un poco forzada, eso no paso por desapercibido por Amai. Con su mano llamo al mesero dándole indicaciones que, si les podían traer otra taza de café, por lo que el mesero asintió y se fue.

—Veo que estas algo incomoda, si quieres decirme está bien, aunque hoy soy tu cita, puedo cambiar a ser solo tu amigo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Su cara cambio al escuchar sus palabras, tenía razón, antes que todo era su amigo, comprendió que eso no cambiaría.

—Gracias Amai — le dio una cálida sonrisa — En realidad estoy bien, solamente creí ver a alguien que no veo desde hace mucho, pero creo que no era.

— ¿Extrañas a esa persona?

—Para serte sincera, a veces — su vista se posó en la taza que tenía frente de ella, con un poco café — pero es porque en mi corazón hay algo sin concluir — volteo a ver a su acompañante y lo vio con una mirada cálida pero un poco dolida, fue en ese momento que comprendió que no había elegido bien sus palabras — digo, nada en el sentido romántico, si no que era un amigo, y se fue sin decir nada, por lo que quedaron planes sin concluir.

—Ya veo, ese amigo tuyo debió de ser muy importante para ti.

—Si.

En eso llego el mesero con dos tazas de café recién hecho, las dejo en la mesa sustituyendo las que estaban antes y se retiró.

—Te entiendo un poco, yo también tuve un amigo hace muchos años, éramos inseparables, pero también se fue sin decir adiós, me enoje cuando me dejo plantado para ir al cine, pero al mes me enteré de que había ido a visitar a sus parientes lejanos pero un vehículo lo atropello al tratar de salvar a un gato, me sentí tan mal conmigo mismo por haberlo odiado.

— ¿Por eso te volviste veterinario?

—Una parte es esa, en memoria de mi amigo, otra es que también me encantan los animales como a él, así que no lo veo como una carga, pude cumplir el sueño de los dos.

—Ya veo.

—No te sientas triste Sakura, si se tienen que ver, el destino los volverá a unir, pero por lo mientras vive tu vida como si nunca lo volvieras a ver.

Sakura se quedó en blanco por las palabras de Amai, nunca pensó que le daría ese consejo. En cambio, Amai al ver que no decía nada, agrego.

—No lo digo para que lo olvides, si no para que vivas tu vida, no me gusta verte triste y que estés atrapada por algo que no sabremos si pasara o no — le dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual Sakura devolvió, tenía razón, ya no seguiría la sombra de Sasuke, dejará que él se le aparezca.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontró con Ino y Hinata para desayunar antes de ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Se encontraban las tres en una mesa con su café y una rebanada de pay de limón.

—Sakura, cuenta ¿cómo estuvo la cita? — preguntó Ino dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Estuvo bien, tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensé.

—¿Eso significa que le darás otra cita? o ¿ya son novios?

—No Ino, seguimos siendo amigos, seguiré conociéndolo ya que no estoy aún convencida.

—¿Por qué no te sientes convencida? — Hinata se unía a la conversación de sus amigas.

—Es que él es una persona grandiosa, pero lo veo más como amigo que otra cosa.

—¿Paso algo en su cita?

—¿Eh? — no pudo esconder su reacción de ser descubierta por su amiga — realmente si — dejo un silencio antes de continuar — vi a alguien que se parecía a Sasuke otra vez cuando estaba en mi cita.

—De seguro tu mente te está jugando bromas ya que estas tratando de olvidarlo, no hace mucho dijiste que querías superarlo y seguir adelante — dijo rápidamente Hinata.

—Tiene razón Hinata, no debes de caer en lo que tu mente crea para ti, si no lo vez y no estas segura que realmente es él, no le prestes atención y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

—Tienen razón, tal vez es solo mi imaginación, tendré que luchar contra eso si es que quiero encontrar a la persona ideal para mí.

Después de ahí, Sakura les conto como fue la cena y cómo sucedieron las cosas, y terminaron con la misma conclusión, fue producto de la imaginación de Sakura, por lo que ella quedo convencida de que no tenía que preocuparse y seguir saliendo con Amai, esperando a que él pudiera entrar a su vida como ella quería.

* * *

Ya era mitad de semana, Sakura tenía poco trabajo ese día, quería llegar a su casa y ver una película que tenía tiempo que no veía llamada "La proposición" extrañamente quería ver algo de romance ese día, pero al momento de guardar sus cosas para salir de su oficina, llegó un mensaje de texto.

/ _Naruto: Sakura, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? /_

 _/Sakura: Claro, ¿de qué se trata? /_

 _/Naruto: ¿Podrías pasar a la escuela por Boruto?, Hinata no se siente bien desde la mañana y pensamos que era gripe, pero se puso peor, así que necesito llevarla al médico. /_

 _/Sakura: Claro no hay problema, cuando estén en casa me avisan para llevarlo con ustedes, ojalá que no sea nada grave /_

 _/Naruto: Gracias Sakura, eres la mejor. /_

Suspiro al momento que guardo su celular, su tarde de películas románticas se perdió. Pero bueno, todo por ayudar a sus mejores amigos, por lo que se dirigió al estacionamiento por su carro para después dirigirse a la escuela de Boruto.

No tardo ni media hora en lo que llegó, por lo que estacionó su carro y se bajó para ir a la entrada por Boruto. Cuando llegó no lo vio por lo que espero debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca, a lo lejos logró ver a un chico con cabello amarillo y al lado una chica con lentes y cabello negro no tan largo.

Sakura ve como Boruto alza la mirada buscando a alguien y es ahí cuando sus miradas se cruzan y ella le sonríe, por lo que ve que él le habla a su acompañante y los dos van hacia donde se encuentra ella.

—Tía Sakura, ¿por qué viniste?

—Vine a recogerte, tus papás se ocuparon por lo que me pidieron a mí que pasará por ti.

—Ya veo, oh, por cierto, ella es mi amiga Sarada.

—Mucho gusto Sarada, soy la tía de Boruto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, pero dime solamente Sakura.

—El gusto es mío — hizo una pequeña reverencia — mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha

—Que linda eres — dijo Sakura al ver lo educada que era Sarada, aunque su corazón se oprimió un poco al escuchar su apellido, pero decidió no pensar eso, ya mucho había pasado en la semana para volver a lo mismo — por cierto, Boruto, iremos a comer algo y luego me acompañaras a unos lugares.

—Está bien tía, pero ¿podemos esperar a que recojan a Sarada?

—Oh, claro — se le hizo raro pedir algo así a Boruto, pero acepto, una parte de ella tenía curiosidad por sus padres —¿quién vendrá por ti Sarada?

—Por lo general viene mi papá por mí, ya que mi mamá está ocupada.

Sakura sintió un vacío en su estómago, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era su padre o si estaba relacionado con Sasuke —Ya veo, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

—Mi padre es dueño de dos cafeterías, y mi madre es profesora de secundaria, ¿y usted a que se dedica?

—Yo soy abogada — dice con una sonrisa — ¿tienes la misma edad de Boruto?

—Si.

—Tía Sakura, ¿a dónde iremos a comer?

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¡Vamos por una hamburguesa!

—Está bien.

—Hija, he venido por ti — se escuchó una voz conocida para Sakura, por lo que volteo.

—Mamá, ¿y papá?

—Tenía asuntos que hacer y vine por ti.

—Buenas tardes, Señora Tsuchi — saludo Sakura al ver que era su cliente.

—Oh, buenas tardes abogada, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—Vine por mi sobrino, y conocí a su hija, es linda.

—Gracias — dijo sin ningún sentimiento de por medio — vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos abogada.

—Claro, oh, recuerde que mañana nos reuniremos.

—Ah claro — dijo un poco desinteresada — hasta mañana — dio una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para regresar.

—Nos vemos Boruto, Sakura-san — se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta que alcanzó a su mamá, Boruto solo asintió cuando se despidió de él.

—Veo que no es muy comunicativa tu amiga — dijo Sakura empezando a caminar rumbo a su auto y Boruto la iba siguiendo.

—Se parece un poco a su padre, pero ella no da miedo como él.

—Oh, ¿conociste a su padre?

—Si, una vez me invito a su casa por un proyecto, aunque parece que él aprecia más a Sarada que su madre, y su madre solamente viene por ella cuando su padre esta sumamente ocupado, que eso ha sido como 3 veces.

—Ya veo — Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta que posiblemente estaba en el lado que podría perjudicar a Sarada, pero tenía que ayudar también a su cliente, solamente esperaba que en la junta no fuera difícil tomar la decisión y llegarán a una conclusión sin tanto alboroto.

Al final del día, Sakura llevo a Boruto a su casa después de recibir un mensaje de Naruto, diciendo que ya estaban en casa.

—Gracias Sakura, nos has salvado — dijo Naruto cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y ver a su hijo acompañado de Sakura.

—De nada Naruto.

—Hola papá — dijo Boruto entrando a la casa — voy a ver a mamá — corrió rumbo a la habitación de sus padres sin siquiera esperar respuesta de su padre.

—¿Quieres pasar un rato?

—Claro, ammm, ¿cómo sigue Hinata?

—Mejor — se rasco la nariz, no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente — creo que hice mucho alboroto al ver que se había puesto mal.

Sakura paso a la casa y Naruto la guio a la sala, donde se sentaron en sillones diferentes para hablar.

—¿Qué les dijo el doctor?

—Pues veras — se puso un poco nervioso Naruto — Hinata está embarazada.

—Wow, ese si es una noticia Naruto, felicidades a los dos— realmente eso hizo sentir feliz a Sakura, pero Naruto no lo estaba del todo y eso lo noto ella — ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

—Verás Sakura, no es que no esté feliz por volver a ser padre, solamente que resulta ser un embarazo un poco arriesgado, ya que no fecundo en un lugar seguro, fue más abajo, por lo que Hinata tendrá que estar en reposo por algunas semanas.

—Ahora entiendo — dijo Sakura colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo — si necesitas ayuda con cuidarla o con Boruto no dudes en decirme, ¿está bien?

—Gracias Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

Poco después de hablar sobre más detalles de los cuidados que tendría Hinata, Sakura regreso a su departamento, mañana sería un día largo por todo lo que vio ese día, y esperaba tomar decisiones asertivas.

* * *

Jueves en la mañana, Sakura termino su rutina de su casa más temprano para pasar por Boruto e irlo a dejar a la escuela, se había comprometido con su amigo de llevarlo en las mañanas a sus clases y a veces ir a recogerlo, claro, cuando Naruto no pudiera. Por lo que en ese momento se encontraba ya afuera de la casa de Naruto recargada en su carro platicando con su amigo.

—Sakura, gracias otra vez por ayudarme con Boruto.

—No te preocupes Naruto, en cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar es más que suficiente.

—Ya estoy listo — Boruto llego hasta donde se encontraban —buenos días, tía.

—Buenos días Boruto, bien es hora de irnos —abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás para que subiera.

—Nos vemos papá —se despidió antes de entrar al carro.

—Nos vemos al rato hijo — después de que Boruto entro al carro, Sakura cerró la puerta.

—Nos vemos Naruto, suerte.

—Vayan con cuidado.

Sakura subió a su carro y lo encendió para después dirigirse a la escuela de Boruto.

—Tía — dijo con una voz un poco apagada — ¿mamá se pondrá bien?

—Claro Boruto — dijo con una voz confiada para no preocupar al pequeño — tu mamá se pondrá bien, solamente necesita muchos cuidados y que la consientan.

—Entonces consentiré a mamá todos los días — su voz cambio a una más animada — pero ¿cómo consiento a mamá?

Sakura lo pensó un momento antes de responder — Podrías empezar por levantarte temprano y arreglarte tu solo, ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, es decir, que coloques todas tus cosas en su lugar, hacer tus deberes y lo más importante, no hacerla enojar.

—Está bien, lo haré por mamá.

—Me alegra oír eso Boruto.

Después empezaron a hablar sobre su escuela y las clases de Boruto, que materias le gustaban y cuales iba mal o no le gustaban, Sakura recordó los tiempos donde tomaba clase con Naruto, y tenía las mismas expresiones que hace Boruto, pero las clases donde Naruto iba mal, extrañamente eran las favoritas de Boruto, creo que eso lo sacó de Hinata, o por lo menos espera que Hinata le ayude.

—Hemos llegado Boruto, en la tarde pasaré por ti, así que espérame — Sakura había detenido el carro frente a la escuela para que Boruto pudiera salir.

—Claro tía Sakura — se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta, salió del carro y saco su mochila — nos vemos al rato —cerro la puerta del carro antes de irse a la puerta de la escuela y Sakura aprovecho para arrancar el carro e irse a tu trabajo.

Llegando, saludo a Ten Ten como de costumbre, después de tener una respuesta afirmativa se fue directo a su oficina, quería revisar que nada le faltará para la reunión del esposo de la señora Kim con su abogado, esperaba que todo fuese tranquilo, aunque no conocía al esposo, rezaba por que no fuera de los hombres rudos parecidos a los matones, pero también estaba en toda la disposición de llegar a un acuerdo y no ponerse tan terca en lo que creía, un toque en su puerta la despejo de sus pensamientos, y volteo a ver quién era.

—Sakura, ha llegado la señora Kim — dijo Ten Ten desde la puerta.

—Hazla pasar a mi oficina, me avisas cuando llegué su esposo junto con su abogado y los pasas inmediatamente a la sala de juntas por favor — empezó a juntar todos sus papeles en una pila.

—Claro — mientras Ten Ten salió no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez era otra persona.

—Buenos días abogada — dijo tranquilamente pasando a la oficina y sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente a Sakura.

—Buenos días señora Kim, antes de que llegué su esposo, quiero preguntarle, ¿está firme en su decisión o ha cambiado de opinión? — pregunto con seriedad, no quería que, en el momento menos oportuno, su clienta se retractará de su decisión, ya que es bastante incomodo frente a sus contrarios.

—Sigo firme en lo de quedarme con mi hija, ella necesita a su madre, y él puede visitarla cuando quiera — le contestó del mismo modo, sin ninguna duda en sus palabras.

—Está bien, ¿alguna duda de todo lo que discutiremos?

—Si, en caso de que mi esposo no acepte mis condiciones, ¿qué es lo que seguiría?

—Pues lo tendríamos que llevar a un juicio, y su hija tendría también que opinar en esa parte, aunque es pequeña todavía, la ley protege a los niños y ven por su seguridad y su educación, ven quien es el más adecuado para que la pequeña viva y tienen un tiempo de prueba con cada uno, los evalúan y después llegan a una decisión.

—Pero en caso de que — no pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpida por Ten Ten quien volvia a tocar la puerta.

—Sakura, ha llegado el esposo de la señora Kim junto con su abogado, ya están esperando en la sala de juntas.

—Gracias Ten Ten, en un momento vamos.

Ten Ten se retiró mientras Sakura se ponía de pie — bien señora Kim vamos a ver a su esposo.

—Claro — dijo un poco molesta, ya que no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Salieron las dos de la oficina de Sakura, ella llevaba en sus manos los documentos que había preparado y la señora Kim atrás de ella en silencio, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos

—Perdonen la espera — dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta, y colocar su vista en las dos personas que tenía en frente, sentados en las sillas que rodeaban la mesa central de la sala de juntas, vestidos formalmente y uno con un peinado demasiado sexy y como lo recordaba, se quedó parada sin moverse, solamente había dado 4 pasos dentro de la sala.

* * *

Hola!  
Primero una disculpa por la tardanza, tuve complicaciones para subir el capítulo, pero aqui esta!  
Espero de todo corazón que les guste mucho.

Dejenme su opinión de lo que creen que sea la reacción de Sasuke y Sakura :3 me gustaría leerla.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sayo!


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al MangakaMasashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 **NO LO VEÍA VENIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Hoy es el día en el que Sasuke se reunirá con su esposa y su abogada, él sabe que nada saldrá bien de esa junta, pero no permitirá que su hija se quede con esa mujer, conoce a esa mujer y no se lo dejará fácil. Por una parte, odia el día que se enredó con ella, pero ve el único lado positivo de todo esto, su amada hija.

Se termina de arreglar y va a la habitación de su hija a despertarla, solamente toca la puerta avisándole que ya se levante, y al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se fue directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno que consistía en huevo estrellado, pan tostado y sopa de miso, con un café americano para él y un vaso de leche fría con chocolate para su hija. Cuando tenía todo preparado en la mesa del comedor, llegó Sarada ya arreglada para la escuela.

—Buenos días papá — dijo la pequeña niña sentándose en su silla habitual.

—Buenos días Sarada — también se sentó frente a ella, colocando un frasco con mermelada sobre la mesa — por cierto, el fin de semana iremos a ver a Itachi y a Izumi.

—Claro papá — dijo con emoción — hace mucho que no veo a la tía Izumi, pensé que seguía de gira por Corea.

—Regreso ayer.

—Espero y haya traído mi encargo — dijo la pequeña Uchiha con emoción.

—¿Qué le encargaste?

—Dulces.

Siguieron un rato platicando hasta que acabaron su desayuno, Sarada ayudo a recoger la mesa en lo que Sasuke lavaba los platos, Sarada desde muy pequeña le gusto ayudar a su padre y eso él le agradecía mucho; terminaron de limpiar y arreglarse y Sasuke fue a dejar a Sarada a la escuela, en el camino Sarada le contaba a su papá sobre sus clases y sobre sus competencia de estudio con Boruto, pero había materias en donde era fácil ganarle y en otras no, pero la mayoría de veces ella le ganaba, a Sasuke le recordó cuando Naruto también quería ser la competencia de él, pero no podía ganarle ni en una materia, así que le tenía respeto a su hijo por darle batalla a su hija, eso la haría crecer. De ahí se fue directo a la cafetería, ya que quedo de verse con Shisui en ese lugar e ir a la reunión.

—Sasukesito, ya llegué — dijo su primo entrando a la cafetería colocándose en una de las sillas frente a la barra donde estaba Sasuke del lado contrario preparando un café para un cliente.

Su cafetería tiene forma rectangular con una fachada de cristal, las demás paredes pintadas de blanco con cuadros de paisajes en marcos negros y repisas de madera con masetas o figuras antiguas, el piso es de madera y tiene mesas estilo vintage pintadas de colores café y en la esquina derecha, se encuentra el mostrador con una barra de altura de un metro para separar la zona de preparación y sus clientes, en una de las esquinas del mostrador, hay un refrigerador de cristal donde muestra algunos de los pasteles que venden y en otro lado de la misma barra hay bancas para las personas que van solas puedan disfrutar un café, que es el lugar que tomo Shisui.

—Hola Shisui — dijo sin dejar de hacer el café.

—Vámonos, nos esperan, aunque por ti esperaría años a que termines — dijo en forma coqueta su primo.

—Vamos — dijo colocando la taza de café terminada en la barra indicándole a su ayudante que lo entregará a la mesa 3, se quitó el delantal y tomo su saco del perchero que se encontraba cerca de la caja registradora y salió del lugar seguido de Shisui.

—Vamos en mi auto Sasukesito — dijo de forma tierna.

—Está bien — suspiro — solamente deja de llamarme así, es un poco vergonzoso — dijo con un poco de sonrojo, entro al carro y también Shisui.

—Solamente lo dejaré de hacer por el día de hoy — sonrió y a Sasuke negó con la cabeza, simplemente no podía quitarle esos hábitos a su amigo.

Llegaron a la oficina de la abogada, saludaron a la recepcionista quien los recibió amablemente y los guio a la sala de juntas, estaba decorado con un ventanal de cristal que no se veía nada hacia dentro ni hacia afuera y la pared contraria tenía una ventana, las dos paredes pintadas de la mitad superior de blanco y la inferior de verde olivo y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa rectangular de 8 personas, se sentaron en un lado dando espalda a una de las paredes blancas con olivo, quedando la puerta del lado contrario a ellos. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, no quería perder contra esa mujer, por lo que se mentalizo estar tranquilo y hablar sin perder contra ella. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta y poco después alguien la abrió.

—Perdonen la espera — Sasuke levanto la vista con sorpresa en sus ojos, esa voz era inolvidable para él y se paró para recibirla, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la pequeña Sakura que dejo tiempo atrás, y ella se le quedo mirando con el mismo asombro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos dos, hasta que, como en todo, alguien los regresa al tiempo que están.

—Buenos días abogada, él es mi cliente y esposo de su cliente, Sasuke Uchiha — Shisui también se encontraba de pie y dio la presentación de su cliente.

—Buenos días abogado — dijo con una voz con un poco de duda, pero tratando se salir de su sorpresa, ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar al ver a Sasuke frente a ella, pero no podía, recordando porque se encontraba en ese lugar y no podía alejarse de ahí, gracias a la voz que salió del abogado se acercó a la mesa, colocándose en el lugar frente a Shisui — es un gusto conocerlo señor Uchiha — trato de que su voz no sonará con dudas.

—El gusto es mío — respondió de la misma forma, se sentía raro estando en el mismo cuarto con su antigua amiga y su esposa, no sabía porque el destino le estaba jugando este tipo de broma, y para ponerlo peor, su antigua amiga de cabello rosado era la abogada de su esposa, quien estaba luchando por quitarle a su hija.

—Tomen asiento — dijo ella haciendo lo mismo — iniciemos, con lo que mi clienta pide, veo que no tiene ninguna negación con los bienes materiales, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Así es — contesto Shisui.

—Pero con respecto a su hija, mi cliente no quiere cambiar te opinión, quiere tener la custodia de la pequeña, y seguimos firmes en la opción que les dimos la vez pasada.

—Mi cliente piensa lo mismo — respondió Shisui — quiere también la custodia de Sarada.

No termino cuando Kin interrumpió.

—Ella es mi hija, no pueden quitármela, los niños tienen que estar con su madre en todo momento.

—Ni siquiera te preocupas por ella — fue el turno de Sasuke de hablar con un tono tranquilo — no eres una buena madre como para cuidarla.

—Sabes que no es cierto, la adoró tanto como tú la adoras, haré lo posible por que no la tengas — dijo dramatizando la situación, por un momento Sakura pensó que estaba en una novela.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, solamente la quieres utilizar.

—No es cierto, tu eres quien no nos quiere, no sé porque peleas por mi hija, no la diste a luz, fui yo, tiene que estar conmigo, además adoras más tu trabajo que a nosotras.

Sasuke iba a responder, pero Shisui colocó su mano sobre su pierna, tratándole de decir que se calmara sin palabras.

—Así no llegaremos a ningún lado — dijo esta vez Sakura tratando de que su clienta dejara el drama por un rato — los dos tienen sus puntos de vista y por lo visto, ninguno de los dos lados quiere ceder de la buena manera, hay dos opciones, una es llegar a un acuerdo el día de hoy, o la otra es ir a juicio.

—Lo sé — respondió Shisui — por eso venimos preparados — saco un folder y se lo entregó a Sakura — este es un contrato de custodia — Sakura lo abrió, donde saco una hoja y empezó a leer su contenido — en el documento especifico que la señora Kin aquí presente abandona su maternidad a cambio de $80,000 dólares en efectivo que se le depositarán inmediatamente a su cuenta bancaria, claro, podrá visitar a su hija cuando quiera, y no tendrá que dar una pensión alimenticia ni nada por el estilo.

—no venderé a mi hija por dinero — dijo rápidamente Kin con un tono molesto — no es mi respuesta definitiva, y no cambiaré de parecer.

—Entonces ¿cuánto quieres para dejar a mi hija y a mí en paz? — fue el turno de Sasuke de hablar, quería ya no ver a esa mujer, pero por más que la alejaba, más objeciones ponía.

—Nada, no venderé mis derechos como madre ni a mi hija, Sarada es mi adoración.

Sakura suspiro al igual que Shisui, Sakura veía una salida por parte de ellos, pero su cliente no lo acepto y ella no tenía nada por ofrecer, su clienta no tenía tanto dinero como para llegar a un acuerdo así, ni mucho menos podía negociar con los bienes materiales, ya que vio que no les interesaba para nada, y conocía al antiguo Sasuke, sabía que por nada en el mundo dejaría algo que quiere por ningún precio, aunque con su mismo pensamiento hizo que le doliera un poco el pecho, pero tenía que concentrarse, no podía meter sentimientos de ella en algo ajeno.

Shisui por otro lado, pensaba si habría calculado mal la suma que ellos le ofrecieron, sabían que Kin amaba el dinero más que cualquier cosa, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan obstinada por tener a Sarada con ella?

—Por nuestra cuenta no tenemos nada que ofrecer — dijo Sakura para romper el silencio — por lo que lo llevaremos a juicio para ver quien obtiene la custodia de la pequeña Sarada Uchiha.

—Me parece que así será abogada — se levanto Shisui — le enviaremos la cita para el juzgado lo más pronto posible, sin más por el momento, nos retiramos.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, Sakura ya se encontraba de pie por lo que también dio una pequeña reverencia como respuesta — estaremos esperando.

—Si nos disculpan.

—Adelante.

Sasuke y Shisui salieron de la sala de juntas, y Kin rápidamente se paró de su lugar.

—Abogada, ¿por qué no ofreció los dos tratos que habíamos platicado?

—Por su actitud y la forma en la que estaban contestando, vi que no aceptarían ninguna oferta, además de ofrecer $80,000 dólares a usted, no ganaríamos nada.

—Pero.

—Por ahora — la interrumpió para evitar cualquier discusión — vamos a darlo todo para ganar el juicio, necesito sus facturas, y ver otras cosas, necesitamos estar en mejores condiciones para probar que usted le dará una buena vida a su hija, aunque su esposo tenga un salario mayor que usted, si prueba que la puedes mantener y no sufrirá, le darán la custodia, tenemos que reunir todo eso para llevarlo con nosotras para la cita que nos den en los juzgados.

—Está bien — dijo a regañadientes — se los traeré lo más pronto posible.

Eso alegro a Sakura y se despidió de la señora Kin, quien después de que Sakura le diera en una hoja todo lo que necesitaba salió de su oficina, en ese momento recordó todo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mandar un texto al grupo que tenia con Ino y Hinata.

/Sakura: S.O.S./

/Ino: ¿Qué paso? /

/Sakura: Sasuke/

/Ino: Quiero escuchar cada detalle. /

/Hinata: Pueden venir a mi casa mañana a la hora de la comida, le diré a Naruto que lleve a Boruto de paseo para que nos deje solas/

/Ino: Mañana no puedo, ¿puede ser hoy?/

/Hinata: Por mí no hay problema/

/Sakura: Por mi tampoco, oh, pero tenia que pasar por Boruto/

/Hinata: Ya le llamé a Naruto-kun, dice que irá por él/

/Sakura: Gracias/

* * *

En el estacionamiento del edificio de abogados donde habían salido, Sasuke y Shisui llegaban al auto del último, no estaban contentos con el resultado de la reunión y eso se sentía alrededor de ellos, ya que ninguno hablaba del tema hasta que entraron al carro.

—No puedo creer que haya rechazado nuestra oferta, es una adicta al dinero, estoy seguro que algo trama — Sasuke la conocía bien, no lo podía engañar.

—He visto lo que pedía de manutención, y había calculado algo a lo que representaba 5 años, pero veo que no es el caso, también pienso que fue extraño — arranco su carro para dirigirse a la cafetería de Sasuke.

—No creo que quiera ser buena madre después de todo este tiempo — añadió Shisui — tal vez realmente no quiera dejarte ir y quiere reconquistarte con tu hija.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de volver a estar junto con esa mujer, ya suficiente tuvo de estar con ella 7 años y Shisui lo sabía, pero le gustaba ver la cara de Sasuke cuando lo molestaba.

—Está bien, digamos que ese no es el caso, ¿se te ocurre otra cosa?

—Nada.

—No eres de ayuda — le reclamo — será mejor pensar en la siguiente jugada de esas mujeres, no le tengo mucha confianza a tu ex esposa y menos a la abogada que le ayuda, sé que es un problema andando.

—Tsk, lo sé muy bien, pero dudo que ella le ayude a Kin o sepa algo.

—Hablarás como si la conocieras.

—De hecho, si — no pudo esconder su voz con un poco de tristeza y eso no paso por desapercibo de Shisui.

—… — Shisui, aunque abrió muchas veces la boca para preguntar, no lo hizo, solamente se dedicó a conducir, pocas veces escuchaba a Sasuke de esa manera, y no quería hacerle contar algo que él no quisiera contar, por lo que espero.

Detuvo el carro en el estacionamiento cerca de la cafetería de Sasuke, apago el carro y cuando se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, su acompañante lo sorprendió iniciando la conversación.

—La abogada es Sakura Haruno, mi antigua amiga de la infancia, la que deje atrás cuando nos mudamos, perdí el contacto con todos los de aquí, pero definitivamente sé que ella es demasiado justa como para hacer algo de lo que haría Kin.

—Ahora entiendo la razón de que no dejaste de mirarla cuando entro a la reunión. ¿Por qué no seguiste en contacto con tus amigos?

—No tenía caso — su voz desanimada se notaba cada vez más — no sabía si volvería o no, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, pensé que nunca los volvería a ver.

—Ya veo, bueno Sasukesito, vamos adentro, tienes que trabajar e ir por tu hija en un rato más, yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer, así que pasaré a molestar a tu hermano antes de ir a hacer mis cosas — trato de relajar un poco el ambiente, no quería que su primo se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía y menos al recordar cosas que por lo visto, le dolían.

—está bien — abrió la puerta del carro para salir y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió — pensaré en algo para que Kin no me quite a mi hija, si necesitas algo, avísame.

—Claro — sonrió y Sasuke cerró la puerta. Solamente vio alejarse y cuando lo observo entrar a la cafetería, arranco para dirigirse a su trabajo.

* * *

Sakura e Ino se fueron directamente a la casa de Hinata a la hora de la comida, llevaron unos onigiris comprados en una tienda cercana ya que Hinata no podía cocinar. En el transcurso del camino, Ino no le pregunto nada, quería cuestionarla junto con Hinata, por lo que fue paciente.

Antes de que ellas llegaran, Hinata le mando mensaje a Naruto que pasará por Boruto, ya que Sakura le envió un mensaje de emergencia con respecto a Sasuke, así que irían a su casa, y que llevará a Boruto a comer a algún lugar para ella poder platicar con las chicas, Naruto, aunque estaba nervioso, acepto, con la condición que le avisará antes de que ellas se fueran para que Hinata no estuviera sola, y ella acepto.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa de Hinata y Naruto, por todo lo que paso, Naruto le confió una copia de la llave de su casa para que pudiera ayudar a Hinata si a él le salía un imprevisto.

—Hinata ya llegamos, trajimos unos onigiris de camino, espero y te gusten — dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata sentada con una cobija sobre sus pies, Ino paso después de Sakura.

—Hinata, ¿qué te paso? ¿estás bien? — Sakura había olvidado contarle a Ino, y Hinata no la había visto para contarle.

—Digamos que estoy embarazada — no pudo terminar por el grito de emoción que soltó Ino.

—No lo puedo creer, de verdad ustedes ya se habían tardado — dejo a Hinata un poco sonrojada.

—Mira quien habla cerda, si tú te has tardado más que ella.

—Yo si llevo un plan familiar, y todavía no, queremos esperar a lo mejor un año más, pero bueno, ¿por qué estas en la cama?

—Es un embarazó complicado, tengo que estar en reposo.

—Por lo que debe de cuidarse y la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda — añadió Sakura.

—Oh, si necesitas más ayuda, cuenta conmigo — Ino estaba emocionada, pero a la vez preocupada por su amiga — ya que Sai se irá de viaje, tengo tiempo de sobra.

—Gracias chicas.

Sakura e Ino empezaron a sacar la comida y la colocaron cerca de una mesa que tenía Hinata y ellas acercaron dos sillas para sentarse y empezaron a comer.

—Bueno, a lo que hemos venido — decidió Ino iniciar con la conversación — dinos Sakura, ¿qué paso con Sasuke?

—Yo también quiero saber.

—No sé por dónde empezar — dijo un poco nerviosa — pero intentare no pasar nada por alto.

Sakura conto todo desde que entro Kin a su oficina, sus sospechas al ver el apellido del abogado de su esposo, el problema con su hija, la cual tuvo el gusto de conocerla y resultaba ser compañera de Boruto y lo que había pasado ese día en la mañana, su encuentro con Sasuke que resultaba ser el marido de la Señora Kin.

—Ahora entiendo porque lo veía a Sasuke, realmente no era mi imaginación, si no que era él a quien veía a lo lejos— termino Sakura su relato.

—Si que es una noticia, lástima que no estaba en la oficina en ese momento, hubiera querido conocerlo — dijo Ino

—¿Y ahora qué harás Sakura?

—No lo se chicas — se cubrió la cara con sus manos —ayuda por favor chicas.

—Por lo menos vemos que él sí hizo su vida y hasta tuvo una hija, tal vez cambio mientras estaba allá — dijo Ino, ya que solamente lo conoce por lo que le decían sus amigas, podía hablar subjetivamente de él —pero como abogada que eres, tu deber es proteger a tu cliente.

—En eso tiene razón Ino, aunque sea tu amor del pasado, no puedes ir protegiéndolo y tu prioridad es tu cliente.

Ellas tenían razón y Sakura lo sabía, pero tampoco quería quitarle a su hija a Sasuke, sabía que era un buen padre de acuerdo a lo que le dijo Boruto, pero no podía fallar a su ética como abogada profesional, solamente le quedaba rezar por que su otro abogado fuera mejor que ella y le ganará.

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba Sasuke sentado en una cafetería cerca de la escuela de sus hijos junto con Naruto, ellos se encontraron cuando fueron por sus hijos, pero al salir ellos les dijeron que esperarán un poco más porque tenían tarea e iban a la biblioteca, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Naruto había llevado a Sasuke a una cafetería cercana a esperar a sus hijos ya que ellos les dijeron que no tardarían.

—Y bien Sasuke, aprovechemos que estamos solos para ponernos al día — lo dijo después de que el mesero se retiró dejando sus bebidas, Sasuke había pedido un café americano frío y Naruto una malteada de fresa.

—Inicia tu mejor — tomo un poco de su bebida mientras veía a su viejo amigo iniciar con su historia.

—No hay mucho que contar, solamente que soy ingeniero civil encargado de algunas obras aquí en la ciudad, obviamente me casé con Hinata, el amor de mi vida y ahora estoy esperando a mi segundo hijo — al mencionar lo último, se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Ya veo, se ve que te va bien dobe.

—un poco, pero tú, cuéntame, ¿qué paso contigo?

—Mi familia se tuvo que mudar por el trabajo de mi padre, eso paso — al ver que Naruto no comentaba nada, decidió seguir contando —Yo estuve en Nueva York después de que nos mudamos, luego fuimos a China, ahí conocí a la mamá de Sarada. Estudie para ser barman de café y administración, y tengo por ahora dos cafeterías, una en Corea donde estuve viviendo los últimos 5 años y otra aquí, ya que mi familia empezó a vivir aquí desde hace año y medio.

—Sasuke eres genial, ¿cómo se llama tu cafetería?

—Neko ojisan, ese nombre es el que está aquí, el de Corea se llama black cat.

—Por tu mirada veo que extrañas a Sakura-chan — espero una respuesta, pero no obtuvo nada —ella te extraño tanto que estuvo esperando todo este tiempo por noticias tuyas.

—Ella me odia — su voz se escuchaba triste, pero Naruto estaba confundido, nunca escucho a Sakura decir eso, aunque luego lo insultaba por no saber nada de él, pero no había tal sentimiento en sus palabras de ella.

—Ella no te odia, o al menos después del año se le quito el enojo porque te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Claro que si Naruto, ella es la abogada de mi actual esposa, me estoy divorciando y mi esposa y Sakura quieren quitarme a mi hija — se sentía bien al decir lo que estaba en sus pensamientos, pero la tristeza seguía.

—Tal vez Sakura no sabía que tú eras el esposo —trato de animarlo — por lo que se Sakura nunca te haría daño, tal vez pensó que era otra persona, así que anímate.

— ... — no recibió respuesta, pero Sasuke volteo a ver a su amigo y este le sonrió, había olvidado lo que era hablar con Naruto, siempre tan positivo, solamente esperaba que él tuviera razón.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, Sasuke le conto lo que había pasado el ultimo día que los vio, también le hablo de sus sentimientos de esos días y por qué no se contactó con ellos, y Naruto le dijo que lo mejor era hablar con Sakura, y aunque no se sintiera bien por la situación en la que actualmente se encuentran, deberían de hablar.

* * *

Han pasado 2 días desde que Sakura se reunió con su clienta Kin, Sasuke y su abogado para arreglar lo de la custodia de la pequeña Sarada, Sakura está en la espera de la cita con el juez para resolver lo de Kin y Sasuke, aun así, ha estado trabajando para ganar el juicio, pero todo lo que encuentra es que ella gane el caso, por otro lado, no ha visto a Sasuke cuando va por Boruto a la escuela ya que pasa antes de que ella llegue.

—¿Estás bien tía Sakura? — Pregunta Boruto que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás de su carro, iban directo a la casa de Hinata a dejarlo después de la escuela.

—Creo que si pequeño, solamente he estado con mucho trabajo investigando por aquí y por allá.

—Deberías de tomarte un día libre tía ya que a veces eso ayuda o por lo menos ver una película, eso ayuda mucho a mi papá cuando esta estresado.

—Es raro que Naruto se estrese — sonrío Sakura — la única vez que lo vi así fue cuando no sabía cómo pedirle matrimonio a tu mamá.

—Me tocó verlo en una ocasión viendo películas en la noche y él me explico que lo ayudan a relajarse.

—No es una mala idea pequeño, lo intentare.

En eso empezó a sonar su celular y ella contesto por el manos libres.

—Hola habla Sakura.

—Hola Sakura-san, soy Amai, me estaba preguntando, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?

—¿Cómo a qué hora?

—Más o menos a las 7 de la noche.

—No tengo nada planeado — sonrió, sabia a donde iba el rumbo de la conversación, pero espero a que él continuará.

—Si no te molesta, ¿podrías acompañarme a ver una película al cine? Es una función de una de comedia romántica, pero me da pena entrar solo.

"Claro" pensó ella, era una excusa un poco rara, pero le daría pontos extras por la originalidad.

—Está bien te acompañare.

—Gracias Sakura, te enviaré donde nos vemos por mensaje, ¿está bien?

—Está bien, ya que ahorita me encuentro manejando.

—Oh, está bien, entonces nos vemos al rato.

—Si.

Termino la llamada, pero sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, no era normal ese sentimiento por lo que vio a través del retrovisor y se encontró con la mirada de un niño un poco curioso y molesto.

—Tía Sakura, ¿saldrás otra vez con el tipo raro?

—¿Tipo raro? — Boruto siempre se inventaba nombres para los chicos que andaban tras de ella, y eso era normal, se preocupaba mucho por ella, así como Naruto y Hinata lo hacían.

—Sí, es el tipo que le gustan los animales.

—Oh, no es un tipo raro, se llama Amai, es el doctor de Anata, y si, saldré con él.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? — pregunto Boruto emocionado.

—No, es una cita, no necesito a alguien que me cuide.

—Por favor tía — su voz cambio totalmente a una tierna para convencer a Sakura, pero ella lo conocía muy bien para caer en sus trucos.

—¿Para qué quieres ir?

—Obviamente para cuidarte tía, no quiero que ningún tipo raro te lleve de mi lado.

A Sakura se le hizo tierno lo que el pequeño le dijo, pero no era el momento de llevar un acompañante, quería conocer más a Amai, aunque no sabía que pasaría en el futuro ahora con el regreso de Sasuke a su vida.

—Lo siento Boruto, lo conocerás la próxima vez, ¿trato hecho?

—Está bien — dijo haciendo un puchero. Sakura sabía que Boruto la quería mucho, pero no pensó que fuera tan sobreprotector con ella.

* * *

Poco después de que Sakura dejo a Boruto en su respectiva casa, ella se fue directamente a su casa a darle de comer a Anata y poco después salió para encontrarse con Amai en el cine donde él le había dicho.

Llego al cine, no se preocupó en comprar nada ya que Amai le dijo que ya tenía las entradas y no sabía si a él le gustaba comer mientras veía una película, ya que ella prefería beber algo que comprar golosinas. Encontró un asiento vacío donde las personas esperan afuera del cine en lo que inicia sus funciones, miro su celular para perder el tiempo un rato y ver sus correos, hasta que una voz la hizo levantar su mirada.

—Hola Sakura, ¿esperaste mucho tiempo?

—Hola Amai, no, acabo de llegar.

—Que bien, llegó un gato poco antes que me fuera y tuve que ayudarle a uno de los doctores a una ligera operación, y me vine para acá lo más pronto que pude.

—No te preocupes, ¿qué película veremos?

—La película se llama "My tomorrow, Your Yesterday", está basada en una novela y el autor se llama Sota Fukushi, me la han recomendado mucho — su voz sonaba un poco avergonzada, no es común que a un chico le gusten mucho las películas románticas, solo ha conocido a Naruto que llora con esas películas, pero para Sakura, era algo nuevo — por cierto, Sakura-san, ¿quieres comprar algunas palomitas o bebida?

—No gracias, no soy mucho de comer en la película, me gusta ponerle atención, si quieres tu comprar algo, por mí no hay problema.

—Estoy bien, entonces pasemos a la sala — dejó pasar a Sakura primero indicándole el camino, y se puso a su lado, por suerte los asientos venían enumerados, por lo que no se preocuparon en buscar asientos.

La película empezó poco después, fue interesante para Sakura, un amor que se da a través del tiempo y espacio, y todo por el amor que ella tenía hacia él, fue una buena película y Sakura la disfruto.

Al final de la película, salieron cuando iniciaron los créditos, y en el pasillo empezaron a hablar sobre la película.

—¿Quieres ir a una cafetería a seguir hablando sobre la película? — pregunto Amai, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sakura, por otra parte, quería aceptar y relajarse después de todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, pero al ver hacia enfrente, afuera del cine, iba pasando Sasuke junto con un chico de pelo blanco, lo cual tomó a Amai del hombro y sin perder de vista a Sasuke le dijo.

—Lo siento Amai, será para la siguiente ocasión, me tengo que ir.

—No te preocupes Sakura, espero que hayas disfrutado la película.

—Claro, nos vemos.

No espero respuesta de él ya que Sasuke se iba perdiendo de su campo de visión y sus pies se movieron sin vacilar.

Llegaron a la salida de la plaza donde se encontraban y por fin se separaba de su amigo peliblanco, quien se había subido a un carro y Sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba, y con una gran determinación Sakura fue corriendo hacia Sasuke, tomo su mano y siguió corriendo saliendo hacia el estacionamiento hasta llegar donde había estacionado su carro. Para suerte de ella, Sasuke la había visto cuando se acercaba hacia él, pero no pensó que lo jalaría junto con ella, aun así, la siguió.

—Sasuke Uchiha, tenemos que hablar, y no te soltaré hasta que me respondas algunas preguntas — dijo ella un poco cansada por correr, pero sin soltar su mano.

—Molestia — fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Si lo soy, pero es porque no quiero que te vayas otra vez sin decir nada — quería respuestas y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Estaba determinada a obtener respuestas de él — así que sube al carro — abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando a que Sasuke entrara.

Después de un suspiro como respuesta y al verla a los ojos, no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

—Está bien, pero suelta mi mano — Sakura se puso nerviosa al ver que todavía sostenía su mano, por lo que la quitó rápidamente como si la mano de él la quemara.

Sasuke entro al carro de la chica, y cerró la puerta, Sakura inmediatamente dio la vuelta para ella subir rápidamente del lado del piloto y encender el carro, sabía que pasaría, pero no retrocedería.

* * *

Por fin Sasuke y Sakura hablaran, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

He tenido problemas al escribir, el final lo escribí como 3 veces pero no sabia como terminarlo, así que lo deje para continuar en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a las personas que son pacientes con los capítulos, no quiero dejarla de escribir, por lo que a veces vuelvo a leer sus comentarios para darmeánimos.

Mattane...


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

NO LO VEÍA VENIR

CAPÍTULO 6

Una vez que salieron del estacionamiento en el carro de Sakura, Sasuke observo que ella solamente daba vueltas sin saber a dónde ir.

—¿Sabes a dónde ir?

—Claro que... no —dijo un poco desanimada — todo está a punto de cerrar.

—Tienes razón — hubo unos minutos de silencio y después él añadió — en la siguiente calle da vuelta a la izquierda — Sasuke empezó a darle indicaciones a donde dirigirse, Sakura en cambio, se dedicó a manejar sin pensar realmente a donde se dirigían, seguía nerviosa por la presencia de él, pero determinada a saber que paso en el pasado.

—Aquí estaciónate —dijo Sasuke señalando un pequeño estacionamiento de 4 cajones frente a una cafetería que ella reconoció.

—He estado aquí antes junto con mis amigas — dijo Sakura mientras apagaba el motor de su carro — pero ya está cerrado.

—Este es mi restaurante — dijo Sasuke quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del vehículo.

Sakura inmediatamente lo siguió hasta entrar en dicho establecimiento.

En la cafetería, solamente se encontraba una persona de cabello gris, alto y de piel blanca en el mostrador, ordenando el dinero y guardándolo en una caja.

—Hola Sasuke, no pensé que regresarías, ya todos se fueron — dijo el peliblanco.

—Lo se Hidan — dijo Sasuke llegando a su lado, Sakura se quedó en la entrada, no sabía a donde dirigirse, pero tampoco quería interrumpir a Sasuke, así que dedico a ver la cafetería, hacia un año aproximadamente que fue a ese lugar, y no había cambiado.

Hasta que la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos —Sakura, siéntate en cualquier mesa, en un momento estoy contigo.

Sakura respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa cercana a ella, revisando en su mente lo que le preguntaría.

Sasuke por otra parte, hablo un poco con Hidan en lo que hacía un capuchino de avellana y un café americano, tardo alrededor de 10 minutos y Hidan se fue en ese tiempo, dejándolos solos. Sasuke al terminar de preparar las bebidas, las llevó a la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura, colocando el capuchino frente de ella, y el café americano frente a él.

—Gracias — tomo la tasa entre sus manos y la acerco para oler el café, le encantaba olerlo antes de probarlo.

—De nada — tomo asiento frente a ella, dejando su tasa sobre la mesa.

—Me sorprendes Sasuke — dijo Sakura después de haber probado su bebida — recuerdas mi capuchino favorito, y aun así lo mejoraste.

—Es difícil no recordarlo, después de acompañarte a muchas cafeterías.

—Je... si, eran días divertidos — dijo un poco risueña — ¿recuerdas la primera vez que probé el café americano?

—Si, fue la primera vez que te acompañé a una cafetería.

—En ese tiempo quería probar muchas cosas nuevas, y esa vez fuimos con Naruto, recuerdo que tu pediste café americano y cuando lo trajeron, no le pusiste azúcar ni leche, Naruto y yo estábamos curiosos a que sabía por lo que le tomamos de tu tasa.

—Los dos hicieron caras graciosas — sonrió al recordar ese momento.

—Oh, ¿te pareció gracioso? Por qué recuerdo que te enojaste y pediste otra tasa para ti y nos hiciste terminarlos la otra.

—Claro —coloco una sonrisa — no iba a tomar de esa tasa después de que Naruto le puso sal pensando que era azúcar, arruinando un delicioso café.

—Ugh, había olvidado eso — Sasuke rio bajo y ella se sonrojo un poco — pero en estos años, Naruto y yo nos acostumbramos al sabor del café americano, creo que fue después de que entramos a la universidad, aunque estábamos en carreras diferentes, luego nos juntábamos para platicar, pero terminábamos todos metidos en nuestras entregas con café americano y botana para soportar la noche.

—Supongo que fue difícil.

—Ni que lo digas, los finales de semestre eran muy cansados, terminaba durmiendo dos días seguidos al final, o nos íbamos a la casa de alguien para celebrar, nos quedábamos en una casa y terminábamos todos dormidos en la sala de Naruto.

—No me refería a eso — dijo Sasuke con un tono burlón — si no a empezar a tomar café americano.

—Ahhhh — respondió con un poco de vergüenza y empezó a ver su taza casi vacía — si fue difícil, pero mientras avanzamos, era más nuestras ganas de quedarnos despiertos, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya lo disfrutábamos.

Levanto su vista y miro fijamente a Sasuke y espero a que él la mirara —Sasuke, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada ni contactarnos?

—Tuve que irme ya que cambiaron a mi padre de oficinas, a la sede de Nueva York, después a la sede de China, y hasta hace poco lo regresaron a Japón, a mí me informaron el ultimo día que los vi, por eso no pude despedirme.

—Por lo menos nos hubieras mandado un correo o una llamada, fue triste para nosotros no saber nada de ti, Naruto estuvo esperando mucho tiempo a que volvieras.

—¿No fuiste tú quien me extraño? — pregunto Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cla...claro que no, estaba molesta por la forma en que te fuiste — tartamudeo un poco y se sonrojo, no le iba a decir todo lo que lo espero tan fácilmente, tenía su orgullo — entonces, ¿por qué no nos contactaste?

Suspiro antes de continuar —fue por — no pudo terminar ya que su celular empezó a sonar — lo siento Sakura, tengo que atender — atendió la llamada con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Sakura nunca había visto — Hola, mmm entiendo, claro, estoy en la cafetería, voy para allá.

Termino la llamada y se paró de su lugar recogiendo las tazas vacías de la mesa — lo siento Sakura, tengo que ir por mi hija a la casa de una de sus amigas, se supone que Kin iría por ella, pero al parecer no.

—Ya veo, y ¿hasta dónde queda su casa? — pregunto solamente por curiosidad mientras lo seguía a dejar las tazas en el fregadero de la cafetería.

—Queda a media hora en carro — Sasuke termino de lavar las tazas dejándolas a un lado para que se secaran, y empezó a apagar todo para salir del establecimiento — eso me recuerda, Sakura, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?

—Claro, ¿por qué? ¿No tenías que ir por tu hija? — dijo sacando las llaves del auto y quitándole la alarma mientras Sasuke cerraba la cafetería.

—Deje mi vehículo allá.

Sakura pensó lo más rápido que pudo y se atrevió a decir —Si quieres te llevo por tu hija, no tengo mucho que hacer — no quería alejarse de él todavía y terminar el agradable rato que están teniendo.

—Tomare tu palabra.

Sakura se puso contenta olvidando el tema que tenían minutos antes, por lo que espero a que Sasuke se subiera al carro y enseguida se fueron directo por Sarada. En el transcurso del camino, Sasuke empezó a hablar de su hija.

—No sabía que esa pequeña traería felicidad a mi vida, cambie gracias a ella — Sakura se quedaba callada en lo que escuchaba a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo le daba instrucciones a donde se tenía que dirigir — aunque a su madre nunca la ame, Sarada fue muy diferente a ella.

—¿Cómo decidiste quedarte con Kin y tu hija?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pero luego de un suspiro, agrego.

—Si realmente era mi hija, no quería desprotegerla, ya que lleva mi sangre, pero después que nació Sarada se hicieron las pruebas de ADN necesarias, pero yo no dude que no fuera mi hija al verla la primera vez, el plan era estar en unión libre pero su familia hizo que nos casáramos.

—Debió ser duro vivir con una persona que no amas — agrego Sakura después de estacionar el carro donde le había indicado Sasuke.

Sasuke tomó su celular y llamo a Sarada indicándole que saliera, ya que estaba afuera esperándola.

—Pero gracias a mi hija, pude soportarlo — una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y bajo del carro para recibir a su hija y saludar a la madre de la amiga de su hija.

Sakura no le perdió la vista ni un segundo, coloco sus brazos sobre el volante y vio en lo que se había convertido su primer amor, en un gran padre, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Poco después, Sasuke se acercó a la puerta de atrás para abrirle a Sarada y que entrará al carro, cerró la puerta y fue a subirse para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—Hola Sarada, ¿Me recuerdas? — pregunto Sakura volteándola a ver.

—Oh, sí, eres la tía de Boruto — dijo un poco sorprendida — pero… ¿conoces a mi papá también tú?

—Sí, fuimos juntos al colegio — sonrió Sakura — ¿Quién más conoce a Sasuke?

—El papá de Boruto, lo conocí hace poco también y Boruto me conto un poco.

—Sakura, ¿podríamos ir por mi carro Sakura, por favor? — dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo un poco la conversación de las chicas.

—Claro — Sakura dio marcha al vehículo mientras le preguntaba a Sarada sobre cómo era Boruto en la escuela, como veía la ciudad y como le había ido en la escuela. Sakura no quiso preguntarle nada sobre sus padres, recordó en qué posición estaba, por lo que no quería escuchar cosas antes del juicio, y mucho menos, quería mezclar sus sentimientos con su trabajo.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de unos departamentos.

—¿Aquí es donde vives Sasuke?

—Sí, el lugar es amplio.

—Ya veo, es un edificio muy bonito.

—¿Quieres pasar? — pregunto la pequeña Uchiha repentinamente.

—Me encantaría — dijo rápidamente mirando a la pequeña, pero después de aceptar recordó que es la casa de Sasuke y lo vio, sintiendo un frío recorriendo por su espalda — creo que mejor luego, ya es tarde y...

—Si quieres pasar, no hay problema — añadió el Uchiha antes de que terminara Sakura, no lo iba a negar, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con la chica de cabellos rosas, y la conversación de hace rato tenía que terminarla.

En cuanto a Sakura, le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la aprobación de Sasuke, siguiéndolo para entrar al edificio.

Después de tomar el elevador y subir 5 pisos, llegaron al departamento, Sakura estaba maravillada de todo el lugar, tenía un acabado aparente del concreto, con detalles de madera, y vigas metálicas, plantas naturales en la parte de la recepción y algunos pasillos, definitivamente superaba sus expectativas del edificio.

Tenía una entrada como pasillo, y poco después se encontraba la sala y el comedor para 4 personas, en frente la cocina y frente a la sala una puerta del baño. Del lado derecho se encontraban unas escaleras que subían a la segunda planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

—Todo el lugar se ve hermoso — dijo Sakura estando en medio de la sala.

—Mi tío me lo dejo hace 4 años, ya que se fue a vivir al extranjero con su familia — dijo Sasuke dejando sus llaves sobre una mesa cerca de la entrada — y quería que tuviera un lugar al cual regresar con mi familia.

—Ya veo — Sakura no podía dejar de recorrer con sus ojos el departamento.

—¿Quieres algo para cenar Sakura? —pregunto la pequeña desde la cocina — hay cereal y emparedados, mi especialidad.

Miro la cara de emoción que tenía Sarada y no pudo decirle que no, pero tampoco se quedó quieta y le empezó a ayudar a Sarada. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya tenían 3 emparedados hechos con un té de hierbas que encontró, y Sasuke las veía desde el comedor ya cambiado con un pantalón de algodón negro y una playera de manga corta igual negra.

Se pusieron a cenar los tres, Sakura se estaba divirtiendo, que hasta olvido porque estaba ahí, su trabajo y el pasado. En cambio, Sasuke le gustaba verlas a las dos juntas, se le venían muchos pensamientos a la mente, y lo que hubiera pasado si Sakura y él hubieran estado juntos desde el inicio.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, ya es muy tarde para andar fuera — dijo terminándose la tasa de leche con chocolate que le había preparado Sarada después del té que se había terminado, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que ingresó en el departamento de Sasuke.

—¿Y si te quedas a dormir? Hay una habitación extra o puedes dormir conmigo — propuso la pequeña Uchiha con una sonrisa brillante, le había encantado Sakura y no quería despegarse hoy de ella.

—Pero — no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Tiene razón Sarada, aparte, tú lo dijiste, ya es muy tarde para andar fuera — una sonrisa de lado apareció en la casa de Sasuke al decir lo último.

Y con un suspiro dijo — no has cambiado Sasuke, pero acepto, solamente tengo que hacer una llamada para que alimenten a mi gato.

—¿Tienes un gato? — dijo emocionada la pequeña Uchiha.

—Sí, es de color negro, y con un ojo azul y uno miel, luego puedes ir a visitarlo si quieres.

—Me encantaría — dijo alzando ambos brazos.

Sakura sacó su celular y se paró de su lugar, fue a la sala a llamarle a su vecina, confiaba en ella desde la vez que se quedó sin llaves para abrir su casa y se quedó en su casa, desde esa ocasión le dejo un juego de llaves con ella y en ocasiones le pide que alimente a Anata cuando sabe que no llegará.

Sasuke y Sarada también se levantaron para limpiar todo y Sakura terminando la llamada, decidió ayudarles.

Poco después, Sasuke fue a arreglar la habitación de invitados mientras las chicas iban a la habitación de Sarada, ella quería que Sakura se quedara a dormir con ella, pero su padre le dijo que no, y Sakura aceptó quedarse junto con ella hasta que se durmiera.

—Sakura, ¿cómo era mi papá cuando tú lo conociste? — pregunto la pequeña mientras se encontraba acostada en su cama, cobijada y Sakura estaba acostada al otro lado sobre las cobijas.

—Veamos, era callado y muy serio, no dejaba que ninguna chica se le acercara, por suerte lo conocí gracias a Naruto, aunque Sasuke no veía mucho entusiasmo de estar a su lado, Naruto era quien lo seguía a todos lados. Poco después que entramos a la escuela, donde los conocí, tuve una impresión de ellos un poco errada, a Sasuke lo veía como alguien que no le importara nadie más que él, y a Naruto lo vi como un chico que no le gustaba estar solo y por eso seguía a Sasuke.

—¿Y cómo te hiciste su amiga? O ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu perspectiva de ellos? — pregunto Sarada volteando hacia donde estaba Sakura.

—Las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere y vienen siempre cosas que no ves venir, en ese tiempo terminé en un castigo con ellos dos, Naruto quiso jugarle una broma a un profesor, quería dejar una goma de mascar en el asiento del profesor, y yo fui a quitarla, pero solo logre expandirla, y en ese momento entro el profesor, tuvimos que limpiar solo nosotros dos el salón de clases y el laboratorio a quitar todas las gomas de mascar que encontráramos. Y como te dije anteriormente, ellos dos eran muy unidos, por lo que al final, Sasuke nos ayudó, fue en ese momento que los empecé a conocer realmente — una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro de Sakura — recuerdo el siguiente día, Naruto llego directamente a mi lugar a saludarme, yo me encontraba leyendo un libro muy interesante que por ahora no recuerdo, pero atrás de él, llego tu papá a calmarlo por el entusiasmo con el que llegó, y se quedaron platicando conmigo hasta que la campana de la primera clase sonó, ellos se fueron de mi lugar y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, todas las chicas del salón me lanzaron miradas de descontento, ellos dos tenían muchas fans en ese tiempo.

—¿Tú eras una fan de ellos?

—Pues verás, solo de tu papá después de que lo conocí, aunque eso fue un secreto para él.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura pareció meditarlo un poco y después agregó — A veces no estamos listos para enseñarle a todos nuestros sentimientos, y yo busqué el momento y lugar adecuado, pero al final, el tiempo fue más rápido y él se fue de aquí.

—¿Sigues siendo su fan?

—Sigo siendo fan del Sasuke del pasado, no conozco mucho al Sasuke actual — la pequeña pareció un poco confundida y Sakura se dio cuenta, por lo que cambio el tema — Sarada, ¿tú te consideras fan de tu papá?

—Si — agrego rápidamente — mi papá es la mejor persona del mundo, seguido de mis abuelitos Mikoto obasan y Fugaku ojisan, después seguiría mi tío Itachi e Izumi.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—No soy fan de ella, ya que ella no me presta atención desde hace un año — Sakura al escuchar eso, una parte de su corazón le decía que dejara el caso de Kin y Sasuke a alguien más — pero aun así la quiero, quisiera que regresara a ser mi mamá de antes, pero parece que no me quiere.

—¿Cómo era tu mamá antes? — pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad.

—Ella me abrazaba y siempre me cuidaba, aunque mi papá y mi mamá no se llevarán bien, ella siempre me cuidaba y estaba conmigo cuando mi papá no estaba.

Sakura empezó a acariciar sus cabellos — a veces las madres hacen cosas que lastiman a sus hijos, pero a veces es sin que se den cuenta, no es su intención lastimarlos, he hablado anteriormente con tu madre — Sarada la volteo a ver fijamente a los ojos, pero Sakura no dejo de acariciar sus negros cabellos — y he visto que todavía te tiene cariño, así que espera a que ella se vuelva a acercar, y tu hazle saber que estás ahí con ella.

—¿Cómo? — pregunto confundida.

—Podrías darle pequeños regalos, como una flor de vez en cuando, o algo que le guste comer, no hacerla enfadar y hablar con ella, como lo haces ahorita conmigo.

Sadara solamente cerro los ojos pensando como seria si hiciera los consejos de Sakura, y empezó a recordar como era su mamá anteriormente, cuando la abrazaba y le enseñaba cosas, y poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura se quedó a su lado sin dejarla de acariciar, verla relajada y hablar de su mamá la había puesto nostálgica, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hablarle a su madre? Tal vez una semana, y era poco el tiempo que regresaba a casa, esperaba ir mañana o el domingo para así pasar tiempo con sus padres, realmente esa platica hizo que los extrañara.

Habían pasado varios minutos después de que se durmió Sarada, Sakura quería estar segura de que ella durmiera profundamente antes de levantarse, y en ese tiempo pensó en muchas cosas, desde su familia hasta en Sasuke.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo para no despertarla, y fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, donde se encontró a Sasuke sentado en el sofá con una tasa de café sobre la mesa de noche frente a él, parecía recién hecho.

—Hola Sasuke, tu hija es muy linda, y ya se quedó dormida — dijo acercándose a él.

—Gracias Sakura, ¿quieres una taza de café?

—Sí, estaría bien.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, poco tiempo después, regreso con otra taza con café, Sakura ya se había sentado en el sillón donde anteriormente se encontraba Sasuke, por lo que él se sentó a su lado, dándole en las manos la taza de café.

—Aquí está el café, cuidado que está un poco caliente.

—Gracias Sasuke — Sakura tomo la taza y probo el líquido que se encontraba dentro — está muy rico, ¿Qué tipo de café es?

—Es uno que se cosecha como a una hora y media en tren fuera de la ciudad, lo traemos y lo tostamos en la cafetería, a veces traigo a la casa para hacerme café.

Sakura subió sus pies al sillón y los cruzo para estar un poco más cómoda — Dime Sasuke, ¿Por qué te fuiste y no te contactaste con ninguno de nosotros? — su mirada paso desde su taza de café hasta mirarlo directamente a los ojos — dime la verdad.

Sasuke solamente suspiro, tomo un poco de su café y añadió — el último día que nos vimos, tuve la llamada de mis padres cuando estábamos en la casa de Naruto, me llamo mi padre diciéndome que la mudanza se adelantó y tenía que regresar pronto, se suponía que nos iríamos en una semana, pero teníamos que viajar al día siguiente muy temprano, ese día pensaba decírselos, pero no pude.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto un poco preocupada — ¿Acaso no éramos amigos? ¿o no confiabas en nosotros?

Sasuke recordó cuando se lo contó a Naruto y solamente se burló de él, no quería que Sakura hiciera lo mismo — olvídalo, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

—Vamos Sasuke, dímelo — hizo un puchero, no quería quedarse con la duda toda la vida.

De repente Sakura solamente sintió el golpe de dos dedos en su frente — luego te lo contaré — una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de él, pero el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir muy rápido — mejor dime, ¿me extrañaste?

—Luego te diré — dijo Sakura siguiendo el juego de Sasuke, no iba a decir que realmente estuvo esperando su regreso desde que se enteró que se había mudado, ni mucho menos buscarlo por lo menos dos años en algunas ciudades a las que iba de vacaciones, tampoco le iba a contar de todas las cartas que tenia escritas para él como regalo de cumpleaños, las cuales estaban en su casa, no sería tan fácil sacarle esa información.

—Y ¿qué hay de ti Sakura? Hemos hablado mucho de mí, pero no sé nada de ti aparte de que eres abogada y de mi esposa.

—Para aclarar, yo no sabía que eras su esposo.

—Lo se Sakura — dijo tratándola de calmar ya que se veía nerviosa — me di cuenta cuando te vi entrar ese día a la sala de juntas.

Escuchar eso tranquilizó el corazón de Sakura.

—Pues mi vida no ha sido tal movida como la tuya, como vez, siempre estudié en esta ciudad, junto con Naruto, aunque en la universidad nos separamos por las especialidades que teníamos, Ino fue quien estudió conmigo y pusimos el despacho juntas, al inicio fue un poco difícil ya que estábamos en casos pequeños mientras nos especializamos.

—¿En que se especializaron?

—Las dos nos especializamos en derecho familiar, y nos ha ido bien, creo que son pocos los casos que hemos perdido, los demás tratamos que no se vayan a juicio si es que tienen hijos, involucrarlos los afecta, poco o mucho, pero lo hace, por eso quería que llegáramos a un acuerdo ese día, pero creo que Kin no quería.

Un silencio incomodo se empezó a sentir entre ellos, y Sakura se dio cuenta después de haber terminado de hablar, tenía que sacar algo rápido si no se volvería más incómodo.

—Por otra parte, sigo soltera sin ningún compromiso — dijo al fin Sakura sosteniendo su tasa casi vacía de café — 2 relaciones en toda mi vida, pero no funcionaron, no era lo que yo esperaba — y pensó "ninguno hizo que me olvidara de ti" pero obviamente no se lo dijo, solo quedo en su pensamiento — a este paso quedaré soltera con muchos gatos viviendo conmigo.

Sasuke le dio gracia lo último que dijo, por lo que solo expreso una pequeña risa — dudo que quedes soltera toda tu vida — añadió Sasuke dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa de noche — eres hermosa y una gran chica, aparte de lograr tu sueño, dudo que alguien en este mundo no quiera una chica como tú.

—Gracias — ella estaba un poco apenada por la declaración de su amigo, si eso se lo hubiera dicho antes de desaparecer, realmente nunca lo hubiera dejado ir — la verdad siempre se presentan dificultades, pero gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron a mi lado, pude hacerlo realidad — Sakura dejo su taza de café vacía sobre la mesita frente a ella y siguió su relato — creo que en cuestión de chicos me es difícil aceptarlos, creo que tengo un alto estándar gracias a un chico que me gusto en el pasado.

Su relato termino al sentir la cabeza del pelinegro sobre su hombro.

—Este, Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea dormirte aquí, ve a tu habitación — pero aun así no recibió respuesta alguna, sintió pena por su amigo, todo el trabajo que debe de hacer por su hija y su negocio, no quiso despertarlo, así que decidió esperar hasta que su amigo se moviera o despertara para ella retirarse y dirigirse a la habitación que le habían prestado.

Hasta aqui dejaré el capitulo, se que han esperado mucho por la continuación, pero he tenido algunos problemas, inseguridades con el capitulo y inspiración 0%.

Espero les guste...

Hasta el siguiente capitulo y recuerden quedarse en casa en estos tiempos.


End file.
